Green light
by Clo-fallen.angel-clo
Summary: Bella Swan isn't really who everyone thinks she is, doubling two life's. Her boring daytime one, and her wild nighttime one. Juggling both is hard enough, and on top of all that she has to start Forks high and deal with the mess that brings along with it.
1. Woohoo

_**Hey hope you all like, enjoy.. **_

* * *

><p>Today wasn't my best day, to be honest. I was moving in with my grandpa Charlie and leaving my parents just so that I could have a taste of normal life. You see, for the best god knows how many years I had been living with my parents and aunt and uncle on our uncharted island a few hours on boat from Rio. We were hiding, better yet, they were all hiding from the authorities. A good few years back they pulled off this massive heist in Rio, I was about five years old at the time and living with a family relative at the time. And then they went to Berlin to get Letty. Well it's really a long story, but for the past few years we had been living on the island, the money they had robbed from this big famous guy in Rio had seriously helped. I grew up isolated from the world apart from saturday's when my someone would let me go into Rio for the night, but only if someone came with me. Though as I got older I snuck off once or twice and of course I entered some street race's with my beautiful car that I had sat in a garage hid in Rio. My uncle and dad taught me had to drive like I do, but my aunt and mother most definitely influenced my driving as well.<p>

I guess I should tell you how I am now. I was now to be known as Bella Swan, taking my grandmother's name that my grandfather had had to take after the mess my family got into, but my name, my actual name is Isabella O'Conner. My father is Brian O'Conner, my mother is Mia Torrento, now known as Mia O'Conner, my uncle is the great Dom Torrento and my aunt, formerly known as Letty (Leticia) Ortiz, now known as Leticia Torrento. My family was a totally beautiful group of some of the best street racer's in the world, and I wasn't far behind them. I had raced them many time's and also competed, but in small racer's, trying to catch the public eye. But now my family wanted me to go to school and have a taste of normal life, like I even wanted to. But I was forced to go and "stay out of trouble" living with my grandpa Charlie in a little town called Forks. So far out of the public eye it was nearly impossible. Oh, and it rained there, a lot.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name as I jumped off the plane and I searched around the crowd until I found my great grandfather. Running up to him in a rush, I jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. I hadn't seen him in a long time now and I missed him dearly. He was the chief officer of Forks and proud of it. But that didn't mean he didn't know about what went on with us or most importantly how every single drop of my blood was pumped with an urge to drive. He understood, before he settled down to become a police officer, he also raced. Meaning he'd keep me out of trouble, but he wasn't going to keep me on a leash and never let me race, because that would actually be really cruel.

"So, how's my little princess?" He asked and I blushed as I grabbed my bag and walked with him to the car. The rest of my things had arrived a few days earlier.

"I'm fine, gramps. But I already miss them." My voice dropped at my statement and he pulled me into an awkward side hug as we walked.

"The year will go by fast, you'll see. And you can go back. They just want you to do this year, they want the best for you and just try and enjoy it. I'm not going to act like your father and tell you what to do, you know that. But I want you to try, you don't have to pass the exam's or do all your homework, because it won't really matter. Just try and live a normal life for the year, or a half normal life, kid." I slid into the cruiser and smiled. Grampa Charlie had always been more of a friend anyway and he understood me a lot.

The drive back to his house in Forks was long and quiet, but it was a comfortable silence and I was grateful after the long day of travelling I had had. The grand house was exactly like I remembered, in fact nothing had changed. The kitchen was still the same, maybe he had upgraded the T.V to a flat screen and bought a few consoles, but that was about it. Even my room was left they way I last saw it,which didn't really need any changing at all. I had a back wall painted in black and white squares and my big bed. There was a rocking chair and some draws and a wadrobe. It would do for the next year. Besides the things that really meant something to me were now parked in a garage tucked inside a bit of land Charlie owed just inside the forest. Out of any one's eye line but easy enough to get my babies out without problem. I had my beautiful Mazda Rx-7, a Ducatti street racer, my black Audi R8 spyder and my 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10. All of them modified and ready to go. But they were only some of the cars we had, the rest were sat back on the island. I was lucky to had even managed to convince them to let me bring these along. Now I was forced to drive a chevy truck that lucked like it was at the end of its tether to school. It killed me on the inside, but it didn't mean that I didn't love the truck. It just went so...slow.

"Bella, darling you want something to eat?" Grandpa Charlie called from down the stairs as I dumped my stuff on the bed and had a quick luck around.

"Yeah, but I'm cooking. There will be no deaths cause by food while I'm here!" I called back. He truly was a lost cause when it came to cooking.

After making a quick meal of spaghetti a a quick sauce to go well with it, I finally dumped my ass onto my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was Monday, the day I was going to start Forks High. I was told to keep to the shadows and stay safe, meaning my shy but wild side had to be covered with an even further more shyer version of me, completed with an incapability to walk properly and some sort of awkwardness. Tomorrow I would start life new and hide my true self, tomorrow I would try and be a good little girl and keep my feisty wild attitude at bay, tomorrow I would be known as Bella Swan.

That was my last thought as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. I'm not sure what is going o happen yet, as in,I'm not sure if the Cullen's should be vampire's or if this should be strictly human,or even if she will end up with Jacob, Edward or someone completely different. But I still hope that you guys enjoyed!<strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think...**_


	2. And it all begins

**_Hi and enjoy... Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who favourited or alerted it and a special thanks to MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve!_**

* * *

><p>Forks, not very big a population, tiny. The school had practically no-one, heck I had been to a race with more people than that school, it was a joke. This whole thing was a joke, but I had to gracefully respect their wishes, or at least try.<p>

Today I was up early to head off to my new high school, and try and be on time. Try being the oprative word, I was running late. Charlie had already left, leaving me a muffin in the kitchen with a note saying: _**Told ya you'd be late, kid, x**_ I laughed and ran to the truck. The sloooow truck. The drive to the school was longer than I had wanted, my average speed normally far faster than this, but I knew that if it was pushed, it was bye bye car and hello cruiser every morning and that, that made the drive bearable, just.

After going to the receptionist for my schedule, a map and a five second talk about this slip things, I made my way around the school, giving one glance at the map and throwing it away. I had a unusually good memory that helped, a lot. I was given a rather wide range of looks, varying from curiosity, lust, jealousy and something between the lines of boredom and...well boredom. This school couldn't get any more exciting, note heavy sarcasm.

I had just dashed into class before the bell rang as the teacher turned and looked at me hard in the face. "You must be the new girl, Isabella Swan?" He said, I cringed at his nasal voice and my fake name but nodded.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, Isabella, enlighten us about your life." Yep, that's exactly what he said, and it took every part of my mind to stop me from laughing out loud. I did as I was told to do and blushed looking down at my feet and playing nervously at my fingers. Not me unless I was seriously shy, but an act is an act, and I was rather good at it.

"Well, i've just moved here from Phoneix, Arizona to come and live with my grandfather. My parents are always away on business, so I'm used to living with some family member." Lie, lie, lie...

"Oh, and I'd prefer it if you call me Bella, not Isabella...thank you..." I played at a hem on my shirt and took a seat next to this kind girl called Angela, and I mean really kind, not false,_ I want to be your friend cause your the new toy type nice. _And school, well the day passed fairly quickly, soon leading me to walk into the hall and look for a place to sit for lunch. Angela waved me over once I paid for my slice of pizza and I sat down on the free chair beside her. "Hi Bella, how's school going for you?" She asked, seriously curious.

"Fine, boring as hell though. I've studied this and more years ago. I was home tutored, and very well at that. So...like I said, boring. But what can you do?" I said, giving off a small laugh and digging into my pizza. I was half way through when this girl called Jessica and guy called Mike sat down at the table. "Hi I'm Mike." He said and I replied with a soft smile and a battering of my eyebrows. Nobody but he saw. Sure the guy was puppy cute, but I could already tell he was liking me, why not play for a little bit? But only a little, meaning that was it and I'd leave the poor hormonal guy alone.

Jessica sat down and started immediately gossiping, my slow hatred for her growing as she went on and on and on and on and on and on...well you get me. Just as she was explaining who was who from a distance and their personal life, five gorgeous people walked into the room, one with piercing green eyes making me instantly swoon at the sight of him. _Who the hell are they...?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think. It was only a short one to get the story going, next one will be longer, I promise!<em>**

**_x_**


	3. Pizza and gossip

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p>Edward, Edward Cullen was his name. Maybe a little bit old fashioned but it suited him. Though his hair was a sexy mess and he wore modern day clothes, I could tell he was more of a gentleman than anything else.<p>

Jessica was going on in my ear, telling me about the Cullen family, Edward and Alice and Emmett were full blood siblings adopted by Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen, their aunt and uncle. Rosalie and Jasper were also full blood siblings and the other Cullen´s adopted brother and sister. They were also Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen´s biological children. They used to move around a lot and spent most of their youth in Texas, leaving Jasper with a heavy accent and Rosalie with only a light southern accent.

"So, obviously like gorgeous, but untouchable. He doesn´t seem to like the girls in this school, whatever. Like I care, he´s missing out, right?" I closed my eyes and cracked my knuckles under the table, trying to stop myself from hitting her. How annoying could a person be?

"Yeah, well, it´s his choice. Maybe he just prefers natural to plastic..." I replied, hoping she heard me. This whole keep a low profile wasn´t my thing, I had an attitude and a wild spirit. Heck I bet I even had gasoline for blood!

"Oh, well I don´t know who you´re talking about, but those girls over there had some stuff done, like last year." Her nasal voice stated pointing over to a corner to what looked to be the sluts of the school. _I mean you, I mean, your nose is as fake as they come!_

"I have to go" And without another word, I stood up and turned away.

"Bloody annoying cow..." I muttered under my breath while handling my tray with one hand and texting aunt Lettie with the other one. That was when I hit a stone wall. Or so I thought...

Looking up I only saw muscle, but I soon looked closer to see a well built guy with curly black hair, two dimples to die for and the most mischevious look on his face I´d seen here yet.

"I´m sorry, I was" Lifting up my mobile and shaking it around, he nodded and let slip a smal laugh.

"It´s fine. No one was hurt, well at least I wasn´t. I´d be more careful though, not everyone in this school is as forgiving. So you´re new here...what´s your name?" The guy had just gone from semi serious to serious to happy in les than five seconds. Was he on something?

"Erm, Bella Swan, nice to meet you" I pocketed my mobile and shook his hand, bringing up the tray from off the floor and whatever crap feel from it and heading towards the bins.

"Cool, I´m Emmett Cullen! You want to sit with me and my family tomorrow?" He shouted at me, turning a few heads. I coloured on purpose and stood awkwardly, playing at my shirt. Really not me.

"Yeah, sure, why not" I called back before turning around and leaving the hall, smiling the whole way. I was going to meet said Edward Cullen.

Now, time for biology...great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked and please review. Sorry for the wait, had a hecic past few weeks, <strong>_

**_:)_**


	4. that girl

_**Thanks for everybody who read this story and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the lat update…**_

* * *

><p>Biology came rather quickly and seriously pissed me off. The teacher thought it would be bloody hilarious to stick me in the front of the class, make me say something about myself and let all eyes be on me, wishing silently that the pressure of the class staring at me would make me crack. Think again. I didn´t worship attention or indulge when I had it, but racing meant I had to have some sort of confidence and a lot of backbone. "You can sit there, next to-" Yeah, him. The absolutely gorgeous guy that didn´t even seem real enough to be true. My stomach was soon flooded with butterflies, a sensation I wasn´t used to feeling as there wasn´t many guys where I used to live. Okay, in truth, there were no other guys bar my family that lived there. It got really annoying. Meaning I only felt like this when I was aloud out round Río or any other city, of course body guarded by some family friend. So that meant my whole relationship thing with the other sex wasn´t a very long one, but I did know how to charm and win someone over. I also knew how to control myself, meaning these <em>feelings<em> had to go. Now.

"Hey" I said half-heartedly as I sat down next to the sex god and kept my breathing under control.

"Hey" He smiled at me and I almost, almost, lost my train of thought. "You need any help with what we are doing?" His voice was velvety and deep…my brain was betraying me.

"Na, I´ve got a far higher level in this than what you guys are doing. Home schooled" I shrugged my shoulders as if it meant nothing and turned my back against the window to lean.

"Me too." He gave a slight smile before crunching his eyebrows up in a deep frown. It was actually quite cute, and again I chastised myself. Yeah, fall for the first fit guy you see, eh? So not happening. We stayed in silence for five slow minutes with him frowning in concentration and me picking at a loose string on my sweater. Then the mood around both of us turned swiftly and a spark of energy flooded through my body, without warning, pushing me to start a conversation or explode running out of the room. "So, you and your family…you seem really nice people, why do people avoid you like the plague?" He chuckled under his breath and his eyes blasted with amusement, like there was a joke behind what I had said.

"They…I don´t really know. I just guess they don´t like outsiders. We´ve been here for a year now and they haven´t changed. Yet in your case, they seemed to have warmed up to you" I I scoffed at his words, but nodded none the less.

"They haven´t warmed up to me. They want to use me. I´m a new toy, that´s all. And it will all pass. Though I still don´t understand why they don´t like you guys, you seem brilliantly fine to me…" The teacher's voice boomed through the class and we quickly quieted our voices to a slight whisper.

"Erm…well Alice, my sister, really wants to meet you and has told me to invite you over to our place. You can come any day whenever, someone will be there. I promise, we won´t use you like a "new toy"" I laughed at his words and made my way into a conversation. I found out little about his family, but they all sounded like nice decent people. All different yet the same, a little bit like they looked, to be honest. I accepted the invite and took his and Alice´s number and then he started asking about me. I tried to answer the best I could, but…well that. I wasn´t exactly going to say that my parents were running from the law or that they were street racers, or that fact that I was one too. I didn´t see that going down really well. "Moved here from Arizona because my grandfather needed some help around the place. He can´t cook. And I´m used to being passed around, my parents work away a lot. My life is rather boring, not really adrenaline driven." His eyes frowned once more, but I could see concern in his eyes. Di he realize I was lying? Impossible, I´m a great liar, I´ve done it many times that I even could believe myself. "My personality is just the caring loving person you have here. A little bit plain. I enjoy reading though! God, I love books, any one, and every one." He smiled slightly but I could still see that damn emotion in his eyes and I tried to stop from laughing. My personality was far from plain, maybe a little bit wacky and crazy, but the crazier the better. It was hard keeping my emotions under control as I did tend to get pissed off easily, though no incidents had happened that day. The only truth was that I loved to read. Wuthering Heights was by far my favorite; however, I loved anything with words and decent writing skills on it.

"I don´t think you´re plain" I grinned at him and whispered a shy thanks. "You´re actually very interesting…I´d-" The bell rung and people started fighting to get out as soon as possible, me being one of the smart one´s and slowly packed my things away. "I´ll see ya later, I´ve gym" I smiled at him before heading towards everyone´s hell. Except mine, I was clumsy for sure, but rather good at sports, thanks to my gene´s I guess.

The class did start without incident, I found Angela and kept her at my side at all time´s, he didn´t really moved away either which was good. The down fall? Some of those people from lunch were there too. Jessica trying to get the boys attention, and girl I think Angela called Lauren pointing that fake nose of hers up at everybody and Mike was searching around rapidly until his eyes set on me and he grinned widely. I rolled my eyes and turned around. If uncle Dom or dad was here, he´d be dead meat. Heck, if any of the crew was here he´d be targeted. I was everybody´s little girl in the crew and they protected me like you wouldn´t believe.

"Mr Mak wants us to run a few laps, see who has the best resistance." Ang whispered in my ear and a wicked smile was playing at my lips. The girls I could see I would win, they were all more worried about breaking a nail than running and the guys…we´d have to see. I´d been trained to run for miles without stopping just incase I had too, this would be a piece of cake.

"Everyone up in line, good…you´ll all be running until you can´t run no more, five laps minimum or you have to write a paper on how to work resistance. Ready, get set…go!" The lads did just as expected and ran ahead at top speed an the girls lagged lazily behind on a slow jog. "Ladies, speed up or paper!" The teacher threatened, the girls speeding up but still lagging behind. Angela and me were in the middle between the too sets of groups at an average jog,, taking it easy. The fifth lap came around and the girls behind us, every single one without exaggerating, parted from the rest and went to the benches to "moan about how devastatingly horrible and torturous that was". Fucking barbies.

Angela did really well and managed to the tenth lap before pulling out and walking to the side line´s before bringing out an inhaler and taking a whip. I praised her with a quick clap and a smile her way, my eyes shining. The girl was persistent and just brilliant. I was lagging behind the guys now, trying to show them that I was getting wary. I watched the smile´s on their face´s and the grins of triumph, but that didn´t stop two guys from leaving. Out of the ten of them from the beginning, there was now only four. Soon they became three and I caught the last of the guys up, running now at their pace without even breaking a sweat. They looked slightly enraged that I was still running and pushed them farther. Two laps and there was only two of us left. I could see Mike from the side line´s staring intently at my body, no not at me or my eyes, at my body. "Don´t think you are going to beat me, girl" The boy sneered and I laughed full heatedly.

"Boy, I could whip that arse of yours any day. Be prepared for the first beating." I pushed myself a little more. One more lap and he slowed down, heaving in his breath heavily before coming to a halt and falling on his knees.

"Bella, you can now stop. Congrats for beating everybody in this class and showing what real resistance is." I came to a jog before stopping, panting a second or two as the blood pulsed heavily through my veins. Five quick seconds later I was fine and heading over to Angela.

"Oh my god! That was brilliant, I mean, wow!"

"I can do far better, that was just a warm up" I grinned at her before laughing out loud next to her. Before long, Mike, Jessica and Lauren were heading our way. Lauren looked vivid and Jessica also looked pissed. Mike, well I ain´t even going there.

"That was so hot!" Mike exclaimed and I "naturally" blushed and looked down. "I mean…shit, girl, you so beat him!" He continued to gush over my win, but was soon faded out by Laurens squeaky nasal voice.

"What are you on, steroids or something? That´s like impossible!" She was literally all up in my face, and the teacher was out of the gym, meaning we were getting a small crowd.

"Maybe if you got off that fat ass of yours once in a while and did some exercise you´d find it´s not that hard. I keep fit and in shape, I do exercise, try it sometimes" There was a hushed silence as she took in my words. The air was tense around us.

"Why you little…you think that you can just storm in here and expect everyone to be at your feet and treat you like you´re a queen here? Fuck no, I´m the queen of this school, I rule, you get me?" Where did the whole keep low thing go? Why was I letting my act slip away and let my anger get the best of me? Did she know I was capable of kicking her ass in my sleep?

"This may be your "kingdom" now, but when you get out of this place, you´ll have nothing. Just the hopes of finding a job and making some sort of money. You´ll be kicked out of your house for some reason or just leave because you: "so can´t totally take living with my shit faced parents", but they´re all you will have…you´ll end up selling your body on the street for money, end up in drugs or drink…you will end up a mess, so listen to me now little girl. I have no patience for people like you, non. So if you want to make it out of the school with that fake nose of yours intact, I would leave me the hell alone" My voice was low and dangerously calm, but it reached everyone´s ears. Even the teacher´s who was leaning against the gym´s doors smiling slightly before turning around and disappearing. "Now move" I glared at her and she cowered, moving slightly out of the way, but I knew she wasn't one to give up. She´d try and embarrass me until I´m on the brink of leaving the school. I´d be ready and waiting. I grinned as I swept passed her and moved to the changing rooms, so much time had passed that it was now the end of school, and I was more than glad. Today has been shit.

I jogged out of the gym and towards my truck, groaning as I thought about how slow it went. "I so need to ra-"

"Hey" I jumped slightly and whipped around at her voice. "Hey you. Don´t think this is over you bitch. Watch every way you go cause I´ll be waiting, you´re gonna wish you were never, like born!" Yeah, I was right. She was stood a good few meters away from me, a scowl permanently on her made up face.

"Lauren. I´ll be waiting!" I smiled and waved like we were old friends before turning around, rolling my eyes and climbing in my truck. Once I was home I closed the curtains and chucked my body against the sofa, bouncing slightly before picking up a remote from behind the cushion and pressing the red on button. The flat screen on the wall turned on and after pressing a quick combination of numbers, the channel changed over, the screen asking for a password. I said a random phrase uncle Dom had put on and waited as the screen changed once more. "Ring parents" I stated and a picture of my family was soon staring at me as the beeping started.

On the third ring someone picked up and the cam was turned on, letting me see my favorite uncle. "Hey uncle Dom" I sighed with a soft smile. A small red light was turned up in the corner of the TV meaning the cam was on. Yeah, this TV had been tuned up.

"Hey, sunshine. How´s my favorite niece?" He asked and grinned back at me, but noticed the lack of enthusiasm on my side.

"Fine…I miss you guys too much though! I mean, yeah sure it´s nice here, but school is shit boring and I have a need for speed!" He chuckled but shook his bald head, his cross necklace shaking.

"We miss you too, a lot. But try and stick it out, don´t give up, kid. If it gets too much or somebody hurts you or anything, anything, just tell me and I´ll be over there in nothing."

"Don´t tell dad, you know he´ll become lethal…then again you would too, but just you come, I don´t want teenage blood on our hands" I laughed half heartedly, but wasn´t joking. These guys loved me too much at times. "Ugh...I´m just saying that I can´t stand it. My academic level are higher than even the schools last year, I don´t need to be here. I miss going out in Rio and racing…"

My uncle looked at my full of sympathy in his eyes… "I understand, Bells, I do. And to make you feel better, I´ll tell you about this race a friend of mine is setting up in Seattle. If you want to go I´ll make arrangements, but you will be looked after by this friend of mine, eeh. No running off and drive carefully." I scoffed at his words but begged for more info.

"Call this num-" A knock at the door rang out and I looked at the TV, worry filling my eyes. I turned the TV onto standby, but left the cam on as I went to open the door carefully. If it was the police…what would they do to me? Or maybe not even the police…there were worse things out there than the police, like the elite force for example.

"Hello?" I asked as I unlocked the door, leaving the chain on.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As far as I go today. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review…<strong>_


	5. Deep

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited, you guys really made my day! Now on with the story... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>To say I was shit-faced scared was an understatement. As I peeked around the door into the small space there was between the thing and the solid wall, I let out a breath I didn´t even know I was holding. "Fuck, Grandpa, couldn´t you just open the door and come in" I slammed the door shut before opening it back up with the chain off and letting him in.<p>

"Watch that foul mouth of yours, Bell. I don´t mind as much, but I still prefer your parents to think I´m not a bad guardian.

"I doubt that, ´pa." I gave him a hug as he finally set his coat in the…well coat closet and changed his boots for slippers.

"And I left the keys here by mistake, sorry hunny. I know how on edge you must be. So…I´m guessing we´re still on?" I let go of him swiftly and turned towards the TV, picking up the remote left aimlessly on the couch and turned the machine back on, once again putting the numbered code back in. "Dom" Grandpa Charlie smiled and nodded his head at the cam, waited for uncle Dom to reply in the same manner and left the room to leave us alone. They got on really well, to be honest, even if the last greetings may have said otherwise. ´Pa knew how little time I had to speaking to them before our connection would start to be chased up by the government and we had to wait a few days until we could communicate again. "How long left?" I looked up at him and saw the pity and sorrow in his eyes.

"About two minutes… The next time you call your parents will be here, and Letty, promise. We miss you, baby. Stay safe and if anything…anything happens, just tell me. Love you…" Uncle Dom wasn´t always good with his emotions and less goodbye´s, but that all changed when his close family was involved. Meaning my parents, Letty and I. Maybe one or two more, but that was it. To outsiders he was careful and distant, cold even, protected. Then I´m born and he warms up that heart of his even more, the guy is wrapped around my little pinkie; they all are really in some way or another.

"Love you too, send it to everyone else. Fuck! Bye!" I quickly cut the call as did he and slumped against the sofa. I slid into the cushions easily as I thought about this year. What a fucking fun year this was going to be…

I cleaned the place up in Charlie´s absence, he was probably asleep now or doing paper work. He wasn´t as young as he used to be, and even if he tried not to show it, it still showed sometimes. I was scared he´d drop from a heart attack of so much work and very little rest, and that´s why he started sleeping when he came home.

I made up a quick bowl of salad and pasta and left it somewhere until later that night, and although I tried hard, my thought would lead somewhere close to the Cullen family. That led me to call them. I picked up the house phone that was stationed on one of the kitchen walls and dialed in Alice´s number. She picked up on the first ring. What was this girl? Psychic of a phone maniac? "Hello, Alice speaking." Her chirpy bell like voice sounded out of the speaker of the phone.

"Hi…Alice" Commence fake Bella. "Erm…I was…well you see…your brother told me to ring, that I could ring…if it´s inconvenient just say…please…sorry for disturbing you…" I mumbled towards the end and rewarded myself on my clean mouth, shy girl act I was pulling off rather well unless it left my head and I started to turn back into real me…like in gym. I was a second away from kicking her arse and telling her a few things those ears of hers would cringe at.

"Oh no no no no…it´s fine, really! So…what do you want? You want to come around now…cause you can if you want to, nobody will mind, in fact they all really want to meet you, honest!" The girl needed a chill pill and fast. Even though she seemed really nice and like we could be good friends, I would kill her if she didn´t shut up. A slight pet pain of mine was people who just talked on and never stopped. I liked silence, that way I could hear the growl of engine´s better.

"Oh, great…but I was…well…calling to see if we could…hang out tomorrow instead, have things to do here today and I…well wanted to see if you´d be available… I don´t want to impose or anything…" Seriously, I could win an Oscar at this point, and I wasn´t just saying it to sound brilliant, people were just believing me easily.

I could literally hear her grinning at the other end of the phone as she listened to me. "Oh, of course, tomorrow come around when you want, anytime!" Perky pixie…that´s it, I´d call her pixie.

"Oh…ok…well I have to go now…see you tomorrow…" I hung up and gave a little victory dance. "I am good" I did feel guilty about lying to pixie, but I wasn´t just going to blurt out who I really am or what I live for. _"Yeah, by the way I´m not who you think I am, my parents are on the most wanted list and my uncle and aunt to, I street race and that´s just the beginning of it"_ I didn´t see it going down so well.

My ´pa came down later on and we ate quickly. He thanked me for the meal, asked me how I was and went back to bed. His poor health was deteriorating, but that´s what you get when you're sixty and always working. He may look like he is in his forties and he wishes he was that young again. I kissed his cheek and let him go, that guy needed to slow down.

I cleaned the kitchen and the plates and then went up to my room heading to my bed and falling asleep early so I could wake up refreshed.

The next morning I was welcomed by rain. Yeah, you got to fucking love Forks, right? Okay, maybe that was a little bit over the top; I did like the rain, but not necessarily waking up to it every morning. My body got itself ready and my mind wandered off into my own little world, so far that I didn´t even realize I was at school when I stopped the car and stepped out. I would have to speed this baby up. "Bells!" I heard Angela´s faint voice and smiled slightly. At least her voice was chirpy.

"Ang!" I called back, pulling her into a quick hug before heading towards the school. "So, today is Friday, meaning, you wanna come to this house party there is or whatever tonight?" I didn´t think she was the party type, but then again I didn´t know her over a day. And I would love to go, though something was stopping me. Party to me was having a good time and drinking. I barely knew anyone, scratch good time and drinking? Yeah, good knows what the mix in, I´d be heaving crap out of my stomach for the whole weekend. On top of that, Dom had sent me a message telling me about this date I had with the guy with the information for the race. Yeah, I _date_. Go out for a meal and then he will give me the deeds. What the meal was about? God knows.

"I can´t, sorry Ang, I have a date with this guy in Seattle. I won´t be back until late…sorry…" She looked slightly relieved that I had said no, something I would have to ask her about later.

"Well have a good time, later tell me about this guy, kay?" I smiled and nodded before dashing into class.

The classes passed quickly, I didn´t see Edward or Alice anywhere. Lunch came, didn´t see any of them apart from Rosalie and Emmett. Not even Angela was there, but she had been held back in class with her class for an exam. I had nothing to do but drift to the library, find a decent book and read.

Again, the time was passing by so quickly I couldn't ´t even take in anything, I wasn´t knackered, more like trying to think about later that night, and again, it didn´t take long until I had to get ready. I decided to go simple yet seductive, if this guy wanted a date, he would get a date. I choose a simple black dress that clung to my body in the right places. It was V-necked, meaning you could see the top of my bust, but not a clear skanky view. The material was rather flexible, hanging down freely from my waist to just above my knees, finishing it off with a pair of black high heels. I went over my makeup again, adding mascara to the eye liner and eye shadow; a little bit of blusher, even though I was easy to make blush and some red lipstick, it brought out the red lace in my bra that you could see from the thin material used on the top half of the back of the dress. Like I said: simple yet enough. I chucked my mobile and whatever else I was going to need for the night in a small black bag before heading towards my wardrobe. At the back of everything there was a safe, a small exact replica of the one used in the Río heist, making it almost impossible to open without me.

Placing the tip of my index finger and thumb on the pad and literally telling it to open, the locks silently clicked and pushed itself open, swinging slightly to reveal a few sets of keys. Some to vintage cars, some to luxury cars, some to cars to expensive a rare to even let out of the garage yet and some to my race cars. I decided it was time to let my little Audi R8 Spyder to rip up the tarmac and grabbed it´s keys. Even the set of keys themselves gleamed in little light there was about, seeming to be happy I was taking it out. Walking carefully as to not trip in the killer heels, I made it to the garage, opening it up and searching for my beauty. She was waiting in her own space in a corner, the sleek, black colour reflecting the light in a way my heart sped up as the adrenaline started to pace through my veins. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, thanks to everyone who has read even this far, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story.<strong>_

_**Please review...xx  
><strong>_


	6. high over head

_**Thanks to EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND FAVOURITED, ALERTED AND REVIEWED! You guys are the best! I´d personally name you, but I´m writing this in class and there´s no internet connection… :( **_

_**Enjoooooooy….**_

The first thing that passed through my mind was to call Alice and cancel our arrangements. As she was absent during the day, I had totally forgotten about her. She said it was fine and that she´d ring me Sunday to hang out. I replied with a soft "yeah, that be great." I replayed the talk in my mind and she did sound a little sad, though not really shocked. I shook my head, just another weird Cullen quirk…

The drive to Seattle was… _quick_. A little too quick, but what could I expect when I tore up the high way?

We had met up in only what could be called a _fancy_ restaurant, the type that even when you looked at it, your purse or wallet seemed to cry in protest. Even though money was no problem for me, I was relieved that he, whoever he was, was paying. My feet dragged my quietly to the front door of the place and I stepped inside. Suddenly, a deep voice could be heard behind me. "I´m guessing I am to owe my pleasure to you, Bella? Is it not?" I turned around slowly, my eyes burning slowly. He took my hand in his and pressed his lips to it. His hair was a shaken mess of blonde, gelled back slightly to look _tamed_. He had deep blue eyes, slightly dilated in the low lit entrance and I hit of lust as he took me in. He was tall and lean, twenty years of age, I´d say, maybe twenty-five; dressed in a tuxedo, a rose playing in his hand. "For you" I gently placed my hand around it and nodded in a thank you. I´d be as mysterious as possible until further date. He smiled and placed one of his hands at the small of my back, leading me further into the building. Once seated in a private booth, he spoke once more. "So, beautiful, are you going to speak?"

I leaned forward, over the table, lightly resting my chest against the cloth. In a soft whisper I replied. "It all depends, stranger, on what you have for me…" I sat back down and stared intently at him. He grinned with amusement.

"Babe, we order and then I´ll give you what you want. Promise" He winked at me and I replied with another small smile. When the waiter came, he almost completely ignored the man in front of me, concentrating on me and I supposed the exposed creamy white skin of my thigh as I crossed my legs.

"Eyes up here, hunny." I stated before telling him my order. He flushed a red I couldn´t even reach to and nodded quickly. He was caught and I flashed a winning smile at the guy across from me. Once the waiter left, we finally began to speak normally. "Sugar, that was amusing."

"He shouldn´t let his eyes drift then, I respect my body and won´t give it to just anyone." He nodded like he understood before he told me about himself. It turned out he was called Damon and he was twenty-nine and three quarters exactly. He grew up in Chicago, but moved to Seattle with his father when he was only fourteen, cause of a split between his parents. He somehow just fell into the business of setting up races and it all left off from there. He did race, but only as a hobby and in his spare time, he preferred winning money from the races than actually competing, even though winning earned you just as much or more cash. He loved to play the guitar and to compose his own songs. He was single and happy with his way of life, though was thinking of setting down in the near future. To top it all off, he was a friend of uncle Dom´s, family friend and was someone I could trust and count on here in main land. I then told him a small part about myself, knowing that if Dom trusted him, then he knew our predicament already. Then a _fun_ game of twenty questions commenced.

"I am a virgin! Honest!" I cried out loud, smacking my hands over my mouth as I heard people stirring from the booth next to us. "Shit…"

"I just can´t believe it, look at you. I mean… you´re gorgeous, Bell. Really. And have quite an attitude with it. I have to admit, you can defiantly turn a guy on, so you being still single and a virgin seems… slightly unbelievable." He answered truthfully with a smirk.

"Damen, Damen, Damen, Damen… my family have me tightly protected, I guy looks at me and my dad and Dom look like they want to kill the dude. It´s hard and living on the island made it impossible for a relationship. _And_… I value my body, it´d not some toy for a guy. When I lose it, it won´t be with a stranger or a dude I just met" I smiled and bit down on my lip. How the hell did we get onto this subject? I couldn´t remember.

He shifted around the table to sit almost next to me as his voice lowered. "You can trust me. I won´t try to feel you up or anything. I treasure my life too much and I respect you. If you ever need any help though, just call, you have my number. I´d like to have you as a friend. You seem real enough and genuine. Besides, I´ve heard that your driving skills are brilliant. Here you go" He kissed my cheek, dropped some bills on the table and handed me an envelope. He helped me to my feet and walked me to my car, his hand always at the small of my back, in a sort of…protective way. His eyes glanced around as we walked and I wondered if he knew something was out there. "Go straight home, no night partying. The night´s not safe in these parts. I´ll be keeping an eye out for you. Hopefully we can meet up before the race though in day time, maybe. Stay safe." I understood his warning clearly enough, I just didn´t get why. I could handle myself.

"Alright… you do the same. Ring me tomorrow, then?" It came out more like a question; however, he smiled all the same and nodded his head.

"Sounds great." His face edged closer and kissed my cheek and then he stood back and let me get in my car, stealing secret glances around as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. What was his problem? I´d find out sooner or later…

_Beep…beep…beep _my alarm clock screamed out and I soon sent it flying across the room. It hit the wall and stopped ringing out, even though it was still okay. I had to buy a super…strong alarm clock. I had a tendency to smash or throw it, like I just had done.

"Why the fuck is that thing even on?" I cried out into my pillow. That's when I realized my bedroom window was slightly open. I cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise shook it off, slamming it shut and heading over to my desk. The envelope was set out on the table, open and spread out. The race´s rules were not sure until the night and a grand had already been given to Damon by Dom to let me compete. There were to be another four drivers. The race was also to be held next Saturday night, dear prom night, when the police unusually were less likely to be around. The streets of Port Angeles were to be the route. The rest of the information was unimportant; all I wanted to know was when and where.

Grandpa Charlie had already gone to work, leaving me alone in the house to wait for Damon´s call. I decided to try and help a little, be a good granddaughter instead of one that eat his food, used his stuff and gave nothing in return. After ironing; putting more washing on and hanging it out; washing and drying up and then vacuuming the place, my phone rang. "Bella here, who is this?" I should look at caller dial more.

"Ang, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Port Angeles with Jessica and me for prom dresses?" I caught on my breath. I didn´t even planning on going to this All American tradition, although my family thought it would be a "fun" way to try out my new life. Fun? I didn´t see the idea of guys trying to grind against you on a dance floor were people barley danced and bad music blasted out of speakers next to a probable spiked punch waiting line _fun_.

"Sure, I´d like to get out of the house." I smiled and agreed that I was only doing this to look around where the race was being held, nothing more.

Ten minutes later a honk was heard outside and I dashed out, dressed in a skin tight black vest top and a slightly baggier white ripped vest top over. It looked like a wolf had clawed a bit at it, even though it´s how it was bought. I for one loved it; finishing off with black ripped skinny´s, a fake leather jacket and high heeled military type boots. My hair was pulled into a messy bun, my bangs flowing around as I walked and the few hair strands I left down. I guessed I looked different as to what they were expecting as I closed in on the car. The roof of the ford convertible was done and Angela was in the driver´s seat. Let´s see how well she drove.

"OMG, you look…WOW, is that you Bella?" I laughed at Jessica´s words and nodded.

"The one and only." I should have been blending in, being the nerdy teenager, but I had a wild spirit and I was going out of the town, not to school. After a few more words that were exchanged, Angela put the car into gear and moved us out of over-green town. She went at a slow pace _for me_, but all in all, she did drive rather well. Though she took the corners a little too carefully and soon along with a few small details, I was proud to have met somebody that could drive a vehicle well in Forks. "Can you drive?" Jessica inquired as Ang sped up slightly at the higher speed limit.

"I do drive to school every day in the truck, Jess" I laughed at her lack of eye sight at school. "But I like to think I drive well. The truck doesn´t really give me a lot to work with" I sighed at the thought of the slow beast and pushed myself back on the seat.

"Well… in the future if you work you´ll get some money for something better. That or beg your parents, they´ll soon find the money" She grinned and I thanked her for her "advice". I had more than enough cars at the moment.

The drive was relatively quick, even though I did slightly bore over-excessively. Once there, she parked along the road, waited for us to hop out before Jessica took lead and hauled us over to the small mall. In all truths…It was a small crappy thing, but it was better than nothing. The dress shops were either cheap as hell or for posh snobs, there was little in between. "Come on! The boutique awaits us!" Jess all but screamed. Jeesh, that girl needed an automatic zipper placed on her mouth.

We were pulled and pushed through the door to the boutique. Now there prices were over-excessive. Angela´s eyes almost bugged out once she had seen a few price tags, causing a small shiver to crawl up her spine and a shaking of her head. "Even if you can´t buy, at least try some on, it´ll be fun, come on… later we´ll find a better priced shop, not all of us have parents that slash the cash at their kids…" She nodded weakly, but otherwise agreed and began picking up a few dresses her and there for herself. I had a small plan working in my mind as she disappeared into the changing rooms. "Aren´t you going to buy anything? Or at least try something on? I mean… I know it may be out of your price range but-" I shook my head.

"I´m not going to the winter prom. Family business…" She eyed me like I had grown another head, but otherwise kept her opinions to herself for the moment, shrugging her shoulders and following after Ang. I walked up to the shop assistant that looked rather…over helpful.

"Hey there, I have to go somewhere and I need you to do me a favor. My friend, Angela… the taller girl with slightly darker skin and longer hair, oh…and she carries a pair of glasses with her- I´d like you to ask her which of the dresses is her favorite and fits her best and then let her buy it. Use this" I flashed a few hundred bills in front of her face. "Keep the change as a tip for helping me. Do not rip me off here, I´m trying to treat a friend and you get something out of it, okay? Oh, don´t let the other girl now about it, I don´t want a girl fight on my hands." She nodded automatically and followed me into the changing rooms.

"Girls, I´m going to look for… a bookshop, yeah I read up there was one here and I need a few more titles on my wall, so call me once you´re done. Ang? You found a nice one?" Jess complied with a: "yeah whatever keep safe!" before going back to her dresses and Ang came out to see me goodbye.

"This one, it´s… gorgeous and fits me great. The price is a little….over the top" She whispered the last bit as the shop assistant edged closer.

"Yes well… that one" The women nodded before looking at the size and disappearing.

Angela looked taken aback. "What the…" I shook my head and motioned her to silence and change. She followed me out to the counter, leaving the unwanted dresses back in there spots before joining me. "I´ll leave you alone, whatever you do, just accept, Angela" I sighed, knowing what she was like. Her eyebrows pulled up into a frown as she wondered what the hell I was talking about, but I gave her no room to speak as I headed out to look at my race route.

A few steps out of the store and towards the street, the door swung open and Angela ran towards me, pulling me into a death hug. "Thank-you! But, I can´t accept this… I mean look at the price!..." Her voice babbled on in her won world until I shushed her.

"No matter what Jessica says, I have some money saved up for this sort of stuff, even though I don´t like buying prom dresses. Think of it as a present from me for being my first and best friend here and being so welcome and kind, kay? I don´t want to hear another word on this, Ang. Just enjoy the gift, not accepting it will insult me. Just don´t tell Jessica, tell her you bribed your mum or something, I don´t want her to start and moan about why I didn´t buy her a few hundred dollars dress." She bit her lip and nodded, pulling me in for another hug.

"Thank-you, really!" I had a feeling she had never been treat like this from a friend as small happy tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have to go, see you both later!" I waved her off as she then trotted back into the shop and I headed my own way smiling. It was nice to have made her so happy. I did have more money than I knew what to do with, and spending it on prom wasn´t my idea of spending it. Granted, I wore dresses, just for Race after parties, they could at least be worn over and over again.

I spent a good couple of hours searching around the area, staining the place into my photogenic memory. The curves would be hard to take with the nitro, but taken with a steady hand in full speed and then letting rip one of my nitro can´s on the long stretch, would more or less do it. I wandered aimlessly around streets until I realized it was suddenly dark and I was slightly lost; at that exact moment, my mobile rung. I expected it to be Angela and Jessica, hence my reply: "I´m finished here, but I´m lost girls. Tell me where to meet up and I´ll find my way…" I trailed off as Damon´s voice ran through the speaker.

"Hey, sweetheart. Who were you talking to?" A small laugh threatened to slip from his mouth; I could virtually hear him holding it in.

"Aw, baby, sorry wasn´t waiting to hear from you. But now that you´ve rung, tell me…what you want?" His soft footsteps could be heard heating up as he walked wherever he was.

"I said I was going to ring… where are you? What did you say about being lost?" His voice was urgent as his voice got lower with a slight heaving sound. He was running. Now? While he was talking to me?

"Port Angeles, and I don´t know where I am. Some back street, I´ll get out, why? Scared I might fall into a hole and end up in wonderland?" My voice was mocking and I heard him speed up until coming to an abrupt stop.

"Get out of those streets now, it´s not safe! Just run, listen to the sound of the town and run towards it!" I muttered a ´whatever´ before hanging up on him. He seriously needed a chill pill, but as I circled around wherever I was, I decided to go with him and… run. Especially when I heard voices behind me. "Is it..? Yeah, it is! It´s her." I didn´t know who "her" was, but I sure didn´t want to find out. I turned around for a quick glance to find two well dressed _drunk_ guys speeding up their pace. I rounded a corner and tripped down a tight alley way, opening up to a deserted car park. I strained my ears and widened my eyes to realize I was a street away from help. One street. I could make it. I took one quick last look before splitting into a full on sprint. The men were quick through their intoxication, quickening their pace until breaking out into a run. The best part? They were bloody quick.

"Little lady, stop, we just want to help you!" They sing-sang as their breath came in quick.

"Fuck off!" I flipped them off, realizing they were closer than I thought.

"Aw, come on! Our boss really wants to see yoooo-u, a-and… we could always have a little fun before hand, what do you say, sweetheart?" I was closing in on the exit; I could clearly see one or two people walking past the dark garbage filled street.

I pushed on further, passing a few wooden boxes and cardboard, jumping over the crap on the floor. Then I realized that the people walking past suddenly turned and ran towards me, blocking me on both sides. "You foun´ us sum fun eeh?" I cringed at their voices and pushed myself against the wall, edging towards my exit. Just as they were slowing down to a slow sloppy walk, my phone rang. Their eyes gleamed in the low street lamp light. I whipped it out, and answered before they could catch me. If I was dying, at least I was letting somebody know how, why and where. "Bell? Where the FUCK are you?"

"Don´t know, see light of street, almost there but surrounded. Four drunken bastards in suits. Look rich with good job. Can´t get out."

"Argh! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Just them my arm was caught, pulling it against the wall and I dropped my phone. A clunk was heard followed by my dirty mouth. "You fucking bastards! Let the fuck go or it will be the last fucking thing your shit-faced asses do!" I spat into the face of my captor. He had light blue eyes and gelled smooth hair. His jaw was strong and his nose straight, perfect_. Too bad about that_, I thought and slung my free fist into his face. With an audible a sickening _**crack**_, his grip on me weakened and he stumbled back. "You little bitch!" He swore to the sky and back at me. His friends closed in and just as I was getting ready to kick the closest to me in the groin, a car swung round the corner, speeding towards us. I was sure he would hit us all when he stopped, millimeters from the furthest dickhead. Out of the car in hurry was a man, his face glowing with rage and his eyes (I´m sure, maybe I was going mad, don´t know) were completely black. It was a bloody miracle. It was Edward.

"Get in the car!" He said, his voice strained. I picked up my phone and ran past the stunned men and into the passenger seat. "Damon, I´m… fine, I´ll explain later, go to my house for ten. I´m sure Dom has given you the address, bye!" I hung up and waited for Edward to get back in and put the car into drive. I couldn´t see much for the black out windows and the low lit street, but I could hear mumbled voices and scrabbling off feet. Without warning he was back in the car and reversing out of there. "Thank fuck! Really, thank you, you just saved…my life. I owe you." I turned towards him and smiled slightly. He met my gaze, his eyes now half normal, golden yet slightly dark. His jaw suddenly unclenched and he smiled slightly. Before I said a word, he parked up perfectly and turned the engine off. I was lost in him, only realizing we were there when he un-clicked my seatbelt. "Tell me… you like Italian right?" I nodded half there half not, and suddenly brought myself back. What was wrong with me? Since when did I turn into blob for a guy? _Never, get your head on!_

"Yeah" I followed him outside just as Angela sent me a text. Reading it, I sighed and shook my head. They had eaten and were waiting for me next to the car. "I have to go… Angela and Jessica are waiting for me…" I sighed like saying the words were against my nature. He took my phone in his hand and was calling before I realized what had happened.

"Yes…it´s Edward, from class. Sorry I kept her for so long, we just sort of bumped into each over and lost track of time… yes, but I´d be more than happy to take her home… yes, we´re going in now. Goodbye Angela, keep safe." He handed back the phone, grinning and pulled me into the restaurant. I blanked out and only focused in on everything when my meal was in front on me and two cokes. He had nothing. "Aren´t you going to eat?" I inquired, he shook his head. "Thirsty?" I moved a coke over to him and he stuck his hand out, pushing it back to me, a smirk playing with his delicate lips.

"Nope. Not for coke anyway…" He whispered the last part to himself, so low I was sure I had imagined it and at that lingering thought another collided with my entire mind.

"How did you know? In Port Angeles… an optional location. But where I was exactly?" He stared back into my eyes before lying to me. He was a great liar, but I always caught them out.

"Just a guess- aren´t you going to eat that?" He pointed at my food and I shook my head adamantly.

"No, now we all have secrets. I just want to know how you knew where I was. Explain" He shook his head. "Then I´m leaving." His eyes bulged out as I stood up and he sighed. I took that as a good enough reason to sit back down.

"You´re not going to believe me… you shouldn´t even know…" All his weird quirks plucked into my head. His speed I thought I witnessed; his hearing when I told Mike to get lost slightly harshly and I could see a small smile on his face; his cold skin when we brushed hands in biology; when he skipped the classes for blood typing; his golden eyes, _him_.

"You´re a vampire." I stated proud. Okay, I was actually scared shitless that I was wrong, that he´d laugh and pick up and leave. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "It´s true!" I stated before giggling. How the hell I managed to work that out with those stupid clues was slightly mind-boggling to me. That´s what you get when you spend your time reading fantasy novels, mainly vampire´s. "I´m not scared or going to run away. You can trust me. I owe ou big time for saving me there, though I could probably have saved myself after a nasty fight, you spend things up. Thanks, again… a lot." He didn´t say anything while I ate my food and drank the two coke´s. I stood up and waited for him. His hand slammed too gently to the table with a few bills and then he followed me out of there and towards his car. "Now I´ll explain, Eddy, (Emmett´s fav nickname for him) how I figured it out…" I smiled wickedly and slid into the car. He put it into drive and soon sped away.

Within a small two minuets, he pulled off of the road and into a slight ditch. "Right, well I have just worked it out, like now. But I´m prone to look at even the smallest of details. I over analyze situations, most of the time to find the right path; however, it is generally just how I am." My voice trailed on to explain all the slight quirks I had noticed about his family this past week. I had to admit, he did look impressed, with a dash of curiosity and a smidge of worry. "What´s wrong?"

"Humans… aren´t aloud to know about us, it´s against our rules. We can´t tell a human what we are"

"Ah, a small little flick of a problem there. You didn´t tell me, I guessed."

"You´re different… I mean to say, from school to now, your personality has seemed to flick…" His fingers grazed softly against my left cheek, sending shots of an electric current from his soft touch.

"Everybody has their secrets…" I whispered; my breath seemingly to be on a tight leave-way.

Specks of black shone in his golden eyes and with a knowing nod of his head, he pulled back onto the road and towards Forks. I had a probably pissed yet relieved Damon at my door.

"Tomorrow your sister is going to ring. Can you tell me everything then? I don´t have much time now, but I really want to talk to you about this. And stop fretting, I promised I wouldn´t run away screaming and I don´t intend on doing so. And I am no promise breaker either. I´ll… see you then." He pulled outside of my house, a black BMW in the drive way next to the cruiser empty space and a Damon sat on the stairs, his face deathly pale and worried. Edward noticed him and his eyes narrowed slightly. Was this guy, dude, _vampire_, jealous over _me_? I smirked widely. "Bye…" I moved in and closed my farewell with a gentle kiss on his cheek. He was ice cold yet soft as silk. He stiffed at my closeness, his eyes turning a darker color.

"Goodbye and stay safe…" I flashed him my best smile, before opening and hopping out of the door. Leaning back in slightly, my breath turning to damp smoke in the air.

"I always do."

Turning on my heel, I walked over to an anxious Damon. "Hey, baby-doll." I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You have had me _GOING CRAZY_!"

"Come inside and I´ll explain what I can, honey." Unlocking the door, I let him in and looked a last time over my shoulder to see a speeding Volvo dashing around the corner.

After explaining more or less what had happened, excluding the whole vampire part and that Edward really had no idea where I was. "So… I knew he was in the town and called him. He came, saved me in away, took me for something to eat and then straight back here for beddy-byes." He rolled his eyes yet snuffled deeper under a blanket on the sofa.

"I told you to be careful and not to go off alone. I see you don´t listen."

"You should know I can kick ass well enough, being surrounded didn´t help the situation, but I´ve been shown enough to survive a few drunks." I piled in a heap of noodles, breathing heavily as they slightly burnt my tongue.

"I promised your uncle that I would keep you safe. He´s one of my best friend´s and won´t let him down. Those guys are dangerous. I tell you to keep hidden because the fed´s are sniffing around. You need to stay safe or they will try and take you and then use you to get your parents, uncle and aunt back here to take them down."I dropped my fork, a clank hanging in the air. "Exactly. Stay safe, when I say I´m looking out for you, I literally am. I was in Port Angeles, but then you went off and I lost you. If you want to go out of the town, tell me and I´ll come with or take you to places you need to go. When you are in school I´ll be staking out in the forest. I´m not just a race planner or whatever. I worked with your dad. We are also great friends, I didn´t want you to find out because we thought you would be easier around somebody with an easier going job. I helped your dad back in the day and I´m kicking more towards thirty-six than thirty. When he left I followed suit, keeping all of your guys back. I also did start with the racers. What I told you wasn´t a lie, I just didn´t mention a few things. I don´t wish you to hate me, but at the time we thought it was best…" Taking it all in, I continued sucking up noodles before offering some on a fork in front of his mouth. As he took them, I finally spoke.

"Well… that changes things. Not I hate you type of change, I don´t think I could hate you. I still need a friend around here that gets what is happening and I still have a feeling we will be good friends. So… we´ll speak later on this shit, Grandpa Charlie is out at Billy´s so we have the house to ourselves. I heard Hangover´s on, so… you wanna watch?"

"I love that film, baby, so I´m game if you are."

"I´m more than ready, lover boy." I leaned in closer and closer, our breath bouncing off of each other face´s. I looked deep into his eyes before slapping myself back on the sofa laughing my head off. "I´m sorry, but the whole lover boy reminds me of Dirty Dancing. I think Kitty say´s it… I have a feeling, we´re gonna be those friends that constantly flirts with each other with nothing behind it. Besides, you´re not my type." I grinned widely, a picture of that bloody vampire hopping into my mind.

"I think somebody is right and has a crush. You get the popcorn, I´ll find the film and then I´ll get whoever it is out of you." Chucking a pillow into his face, I swore loud enough for him to hear and then went for the toffee covered popcorn, marshmallows, chocolate and coca cola.

The film ended, the packets from the food spread out wherever they fell and Damon snoring lightly on the sofa. I was drifting off, yet awake enough to turn the T.V off and make sure the door was locked tight. (Strong security on the house). Grandpa Charlie still hadn´t arrived home, but I shrugged it off as an all nighter watching baseball. He was an adult and capable of staying wherever he wanted. After checking everything was in order, I tucked Damon in with more covers and made my way up stairs, falling onto my bed and immediately dunking myself into dreamland. Tomorrow I would worry about all the problems and about the dear vampire coven. Tomorrow I would think over my small… feelings towards Edward even though I was sure it was just a small dint of a crush. Tomorrow I would find out all I could, but for tonight… tonight I was just a normal teenage girl without a problem in the world, falling into a deep sleep.

_**Hope y´all enjoyed! This chapter has been longer as I´ve wrote really small crappy chaps lately and thought you guys deserved it. Next chapter Bells visit´s the Cullen´s. I´m really liking Damon as a character and will probably be rather present and strong throughout the story.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, (again) and thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review…**_


	7. okay?

_**Sorry for the wait, but the exams have been piled on and I haven't found time to upload. Hope you enjoy...oh, and thanks to reviewers, alerters and favoriters ( okay...im sure ive just made those words up, but you get me, :D ) **_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to clacks and bangs from the lower level of the house, and forgetting everything, I grabbed a gun I hid underneath my bed and edged my way down stairs. The noise continued and seemed to get even stronger and harder with every second. Somebody was looking for something. How they got in was a mystery, but they weren´t getting out.<p>

I rounded the corner, gun pulled out in front of me, finger ready on the trigger and just as I was getting ready to point and shoot I found a startled shirtless Damon in my kitchen. The first thing I realized was how defined his chest looked and then I ranked my head out of the gutter, pulling my hand down, putting the safety on the gun and leaving it to rest on the kitchen table. "You scared the fuck out of me" He looked at me with amusement before sitting down opposite me and handing me a plate off waffles.

"You were scared? If I remember rightly, the gun was being pointed and cocked ready to shoot me. Forgot you left me to sleep here? Anyway… Charlie´s gone to Sue´s. So we have the whole day together, baby." I shook my head but laughed and whispered a "sorry" for the whole might have killed you thing. His eyes quickly raked over my body and his eyes slightly bulged. I looked down and blushed a crimson red.

"It´s just my P.J´s, calm down. I´ve worn things that showed more to parties." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "My family do not need to know about that piece of information. I´m no slut or whore, but you know the scene and what people wear to the after parties. For yours I´ll probably wear something more…formal. Don´t want you to run to my daddy and get me into trouble now do we?" I battered my eyelashes before standing up and heading for some cream to drown my waffles in, my embarrassment long gone. I did have the curves women died for in all the right places, and it was nothing to be cowering over. I didn´t flash it around, but I wasn´t anxious and embarrassed over it either. I looked down while heading towards the fridge and shrugged. I wore black silky short pajama bottoms that fit a little too good and a black silky short sleeved tight v-neck top that was lucky it reached my belly button. It wasn´t necessarily my fault, living on the Island the nights were hot and humid. Luckily I was still wearing my bra, but it didn´t help much.

"Your sure you´re still a virgin?" I craned my head around before retorting a reply.

"I think I would know if I had slept with somebody, don´t you think?" He laughed full heartedly yet left me alone to finish the delicious waffles.

Once finished I walked back into the living room to found him sat awkwardly on the couch, still shirtless but with jeans. "I´ll get you some old sweats of my dad´s, hun." When I returned, turned my back to let him change and then turned back on my heel to face him, I was suddenly and quite literally swept off of my feet and into his strong flexing arms that rippled under my weight. "What are ya doing?" I sing-sang as he started walking around the room with me in his arms.

"Can I not escort a lovely lady around?"

"I have feet, lover boy." He smirked, dimples showing.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn´t be able to do this then, would I?" An eyebrow rose in my questioning and before I could register anything, he´d thrown himself and me on top of the sofa. We landed with a big sounding bang, the sofa being pushed back a few inches. "You´re officially crazy" I laughed into his neck as his arms tightened around me.

Without warning a knock hit the door before it was pushed open. It only gave us time for Damon to let go and for me to topple the rest of myself on him. It looked like I had jumped on him and attacked, that or that I was thinking of jumping him.

"Hi!" Alice squealed as she rounded the corner, halting still within two seconds flat, dazing out and then returning back to planet earth.

"Erm… hey…" Then Edward entered the house, looking rather… lost and upset. It took all my strength not to death hug him and kiss him until he felt better. "This isn´t what it look likes." I suddenly felt the need to explain the weird situation they walked in on. "This is Damon, my best friend. He came over yesterday for a movie marathon and ended up staying the night. Damon, this is Alice and Edward Cullen. Edward, Alice, this is Damon." I got up from the sofa and moved to the window as they all greeted each other. Looking out, all I could see was think heavy clouds, _rain_, and my rusty truck. I sighed, _heavily_.

"What´s up?" Damon mumbled while he searched and put on his shirt. It looked out of place with the sweats, yet it still looked divine on him. Alice had disappeared somewhere and Edward was hovering around the front door.

"Just an adrenaline rush I have no way to run out of my system. The weather is bringing me down like bad news through an alcoholic buzz. I miss Jamie…" I stood and pouted, feeling odd without my favorite vehicle. It had to be left on the island as it was in repair. It wasn´t really a make of any car as we had built it more or less from scratch and it still wasn´t done yet, I just loved working on it, missed working on it and the feel of the way it ran underneath my finger tips. She was a beaut. She was mine. She was miles away.

"Ah! Well I can´t help you with that, but I can go get some chocolate chip ice cream from the store for you…?" His left eye winked as I caught his face and I shook my head, laughter threatening to spill. "Him right?" He mouthed at me, his head tilting slightly towards an absentminded Edward. I rolled my eyes, but a smile spread across my face.

"That would be awesome. Don´t forget the cream, I used it up on the waffles this morning and if you could, just get some chocolate, coke and everything from this list." I went over to the kitchen and came back with a shopping list and some bills. He took them and his pants before disappearing out of the door. Why he didn´t change here I had no clue. The man had a fucking crazy mind.

"Sorry about the mess, but I didn´t expect anybody. I thought Alice was going to ring? The little pixie has disappeared I see. Joy. Stay out of my room!" I yelled, even though I knew it wouldn´t help. If she was fashion crazy like Edward had said, she would be going through my closet. Hopefully she wouldn´t find the blueprints and the info on the race.

He straightened himself and smiled. As I turned back to sort the sofa out from the blankets I caught his eyes roll over my body and then the blush hit full on, and an urge to cover up blasted through me. What would he be thinking of me? "It is of no importance. Sorry we didn´t ring for fore-warning, but Alice… well she didn´t give me much chance. She´s very… pushy."

"I resent that!" Her voice chimed through the room as she came down the stairs rather slowly. "Edward here say´s you know about us being vamps. That´s great! I´ve had enough of the secrecy, jeesh! Is Damon coming back soon, we wanted to take you home, Esme is cooking for you and-"

"Alice, rewind and freeze! I´ll have to ring him and sort the house out, but I don´t see much problem. Anything else?" A grin lit up her face as she ran round the room, or disappeared into thin air, I wasn´t sure as I could no longer see her. All I knew was that once she stopped, the room was magically clean. "Thanks," She shrugged her shoulders and bounced in her spot. Edward closed the front door and sat down on the sofa, pity filling his eyes. "Wha-"

"Can I give you a makeover? Not that you're not beautiful, you are, but there´s just so much clothes in your wardrobe you don´t wear and it seems a shame…" I chuckled under my breath. I wore them all, and more, hidden clothes behind the first row. "Your pajamas are gorgeous!" I blushed again looking down while thinking about Edward. I looked up into his face and he looked…uncomfortable.

"Thanks, my aunt got them me from Victoria´s Secret," I smiled while she pulled me up the stairs, leaving Edward down on the sofa. I realized that now that I knew their secret, maybe it as best to tell mine, but I couldn´t bring myself to do so, not yet anyway.

An hour and a text message to Damon later, I was finally a loud to look in the mirror. My hair had been straightened perfectly, my eye´s had been given a dark smoky look and the rest of my face had been lightly dabbed with foundation, even though (Alice´s words) I didn´t need it nor did I need blusher as I "colored easily". The women had dressed me up in one of my plain white blouses and navy blue skinny jeans. She finished it all off with my white vans and a few blue bangles she found laying around. It looked nice, but too light for my personal taste. I preferred darker colors, meaning it was tolerable because of the jeans. "You´ve done really well, Ali" I side hugged her and a grin spread out across her face.

"Let´s show my brother! You look gorgeous!" She pulled me back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Edward sat on one of the stools, frustration clear across his face. "What´s wrong?" I sounded more alarmed than I should have done, and with my voice, his head snapped our way.

"Wow… blue really… really suit you, you look beautiful…" I ground my jaw as I could feel a blush threatening to appear. I was never so blush prone, what happened? Oh yea, him.

"Thanks, and I repeat, what was wrong" He shifted his weight under the stool before standing up.

"I´ll explain later, promise" He through me one of his crooked smiles and my stupid heart swooned. Why did my body not listen to m any more? Ah shit.

The next thing I knew, we were walking into the Cullen kitchen. Aroma´s hit my senses and the first one I could make out was sweet, cookies. I grinned and his mother came into view. Her caramel hair bounced around as she walked towards us with open arms. Before looking back at Edward to see whether I should or not, I walked into her arms and gave her a soft hug. "It´s lovely to meet you Mrs Cullen."

"You can call me Esme, sweetheart. And it´s lovely to finally met you. These two have told me a lot about you. I´ve also made cookies, now I´ve not cooked in a while, but I think there edible." She pulled me into a side hug and laughed full-heartedly. I smiled while she pulled me closer to the smell.

"I bet there delicious, Esme. I can bet my life that they will be. I have eaten sh-a lot of bad food before…" I recovered from my almost slip up. Alice had told me that she didn´t like foul language being passed around. She reminded me of my own mother. Fuck. Why was I thinking of them? Why couldn´t I keep my family out of my mind for even just few hours!

The smell engulfed my nose before I could frown at my thoughts, and my smile hit full notch. They smelled what could only be described as heavenly. I quickly ate the soft chocolate chip cookie she handed me and slightly moaned at the taste and warmth. I swallowed. "They´re no good, Esme, they´re awesome! I´ve not had a cookie like that in a long time! Wow,"

"Really?" I nodded and grinned ear to ear, she hugged me one last time before pulling away and going over to the fridge. I turned back around, another cookie heading for my lips when I spotted the rest of them. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. Emmett was grinning like a complete maniac, Jasper looked slightly… in pain, like always and Rosalie was glaring at me. I was going to get that problem out of her and soon. I waved and they all waved back bar ice queen.

"I´m Emmett!" He bounced where he stood before running at me in an inhumane speed and pulling me into a death hug while spinning.

"Emmett?" I squeaked. "I-can-can´t breathe!" He stopped suddenly and let me down on my feet, his face wearing the infamous puppy dog look. "What? I´m still alive and happy, so stop with that look."

"You´re the best! Eddie would have killed me if I had hurt you!" I moved my eye sight to see him muttering under his breath before walking to the other end of the room.

"Yeah, well Eddie should know I´m a big girl." Emmett´s laugh boomed around the room before he bounded towards Esme, grinning.

Jasper stood awkwardly, his hair covering his eyes as he tilted his head towards the ground. "You must be Jasper!" I walked towards him and held my hand out. He stiffened immediately, though looked up into my face and then took my hand and shook it gently. I did a really crappy and stupid thing, and pulled myself closer, my lips to his ears and whispered quickly. "I trust you. Relax, please. I know you won´t hurt me and you know that as well deep down." His shoulders visible relaxed and I even got a small side smile from the dude.

"I´ll try my best, ´mam" His southern accent drawled out, causing me to smile again. This family would give me crow's feet by the time I hit nineteen at this rate.

"I know you will, soldier." On the way there Alice had wrapped up Jasper´s story, telling me slightly of his back story, what he was doing or going to do before he was changed and a little bit about his change and after. Nothing much to go on other than he fought in the civil war. He straightened himself, saluted and then joined Emmett. Why were they all going to the fridge? Unless it´s a magic door to Narnia, I didn´t see much in it.

Last but not least was Rosalie. She stood, glowering heavily. Alice hadn´t gone other her back story but did mention her last moments as a human were not pleasant one´s. whether she told me or not, I didn´t care, I just wanted to put her straight and make it sure that I wasn´t going to let her hate on me without a valid reason. "Rosalie" The blonde swished her hair over her shoulder and tapped her stiletto's on the floor. "Hate me, love me. I don´t give a fuck. Just follow me." I walked out into the entrance, more than sure she wouldn´t follow, meaning that when I heard a _tap tap_ across the floor behind me, I was stricken into shock. I turned on my heel and quirked and eyebrow.

"What? You wanted to talk, so spit it out. Wait, we´ll go to the garage, I have to get something." I rolled my eyes yet followed behind her. She walked like a professional super model, her hair swaying against her hips. I secretly pouted. I was blessed with an alright figure, but next to her I was invisible. Why was she so vain and full of hatred?

She turned a corner and walked down three steps. Her shadow bounced off of the walls as she turned again into an arch way that led down into a garage. Once I was through, a BANG sounded around me, forcing my bones to jump in surprise. I span around to find the arch way had a door and Rosalie had just slammed it shut. Was I scared? Not really, but she was slightly intimidating. "I don´t have all day." She snarled before making her way around Edward´s Volvo and a red convertible. There were more vehicles covered with sheets. I could make out another ten cars. A smile tugged at my lips.

"Nothing much. I just want to know what the fuck is your god damn problem? I haven´t done anything to you, not intentionally anyway. But I´m not the type of girl that´s gonna let you hate me and "try" and scare me away just because. Now, and I quote: Spit it out." I squared my shoulder´s as her eyes met mine and she glared; however, the longer I held her gaze, the softer her eyes turned.

"It´s not something you´ve done but will do. You´re a human. You´ll go running somewhere screaming, and we can´t let this get out. I can´t risk you destroying our family." She disappeared before reappearing a few feet away with me, a spanner in her left hand. I bit into my cheek, but didn´t back down. "I´m not going to hurt you, Bella. You´re heart is speeding up… You have a life in front of you, don´t waste it with people who don´t age. With people who have to move on every few years. Don´t through your life away." I did relax and sat down on a vacant chair and crossed my legs.

"Rose, can I call you Rose?" She didn´t nod nor shake her head. "I´m not throwing my life away. I barely even have a life, okay? Everybody has secrets, everybody. You guys have yours, Mike Newton has his and I have mine. No big deal. I will keep your secret because that´s what I´m best at and like it or not I like your family. You can´t scare me away. The only thing I can give is my word and hope you all take it." She had stopped glaring now, but her eyes were full of full on curiosity. Her head nodded the tiniest amount, yet it was enough. I jumped up off of the chair and headed towards her, stopping just in front. I thrust my hand out and waited. "Hi, I´m Bella. You must be Rose. Nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends one day, but that´s your decision." Very slowly, excruciatingly slowly for a vampire, she took my hand in hers and shook.

"Yes. I hope you´re making the right decision." I nodded and grinned. "You´re not how Alice and Edward described. They said you were…I don´t know different to how you are now."

"More tame, I´m guessing. Boring plain old Jane. You´ll find and I´m nothing like how they have told you guys. So… those other car´s, whose baby´s are they?" She looked taken aback, yet wiped off any shock off of her face and smiled slightly. At least I was sure that was the tugging at her lips.

"The convertible is mine. Volvo, well you know. There´s a jeep, that´s Emmett´s. Alice wants to buy a Porsche soon, let´s see if she does. Erm… Carlisle´s BMW is out at the moment. He´s been called into work. There´s a jag, that´s Esme´s. The others I´m sure you´ll see another time. I´m still working on them." My jaw literally dropped, even though it was slightly hypocritical. "Yeah, I tune them up; make them faster and a better ride. People wouldn´t guess by looking at me, but cars are my passion."

"Mine too…" I whispered, barely high enough to hear.

"Excuse me?" She asked, no venom or sarcasm in her voice or words.

"Nothing, can we go back to the kitchen? I really would like to devour another cookie…" She nodded and we headed back to the kitchen where everyone waited rather tensely, yet filling up a small dining table with all types of food. While we walked in, unscathed and talking about how food tasted to vampire´s, they all relaxed, yet confusion was bright in their eyes. Edward appeared from thin air, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, smiling against my hair. "Esme has made a feast. I´m not sure you´ll manage." I pulled back a tad bit, yet not enough for his arm to leave my body and grinned.

"I´m sure I´m more than able."

Half way through the feast, one that I was undeniably enjoying, phone rang out. Within two rings I had answered and everybody in the room tried their best to act like they couldn´t hear. "I don´t want to cut your trip short, but somebody is on line. I don´t know how they got through though I´m not complaining and I´m sure you´re not. It´s under the radar and they´ve calculated around an hour before they have to hang up, so come home, fast!" I squealed out loud and jumped a few inches in the air.

"Which one of you guys will be able to give me a ride home?" I opened my eyes slightly and jutted out my lip the tiniest fraction.

"I will." Edward came forward with his hands full of bags loads of food. I grinned towards him and turned to face the rest of the family.

"Family business, you could say. I´ll ring later, it´s just that this is really important." I bit down on my lip and waved before heading out of the house and right into Eddie. "Where´s the-" My breath was rushed and pushed out of me as he scooped me up in his rock hard arms that seemed to ripple yet not against the strain of my weight. Without ANY warning, he had started running at a speed unknown to humans. Everything blurred and the wind hit every side of my face, leaving me a little disorientated when he placed me down on my feet. I looked around to see we were home. Five seconds had passed and I was out side of the side door to the kitchen. When I found my thoughts running back down to normal speed and the adrenaline stopped pumping as hard around my veins, I let out another more than girly squeal. Edward looked taken aback and was readying to apologies when I stepped in. "That was fucking awesome!" I exclaimed. The speed was something I had never experienced before yet yearned for in the future.

"You´re not scared or angry?"

"Me? Fuck no that was the best sensation ever! Whoa!" Again, his face was full of confusion and slight amusement. "What can I say? I´m an adrenaline junkie" He smiled down at me and came in closer. I could tell by his hesitation that he wasn´t sure what he was doing, and I could tell by his face and just him that what he was going to do wasn´t what I wanted him truly to do. Sure, I´d love to feel his arms strong and protective around me, but the touch of his lips against mine was the only thing I wanted in that second.

"You said it was important. I´ll leave, be careful, dear Bella." He stared deeply into my eyes, brown meeting gold amber and they locked. I felt the cold brush of his finger tips against my cheek, only slightly registering that fact as he was "dazzling" me. It seemed like the only right word to use at that time. I was the first to find the strength to look away and as soon as I did, a pulsating electric current passed between us. My body physically and mentally urged for me to be in his arms, to hear his voice, to get lost in his eyes, to just have some contact at all with him. "I always am." Pushing myself up onto my tip-toes, I pressed my lips softly on his left cheek, freezing them at his body temperature. I didn´t mind though, it kind of warmed me up inside instead of chilling me. The static grew even more at that small impact and touch, forcing me to have to control myself and stop myself from jumping him.

Again, I took the first step, turning on my heel and straight inside. As I closed the door, an awed, shocked and defiantly lustful vampire stood outside of my house. Whether the lust was for me or my blood, I didn´t care at that moment. I knew one thing for sure, I had a bloody crush on a vampire, and the whole "bloody crush" thing seemed the perfect thing to say for the most unusual of situations…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter is almost complete and should be up within the next week! xD<strong>

**Don't worry, Bella won't go all soppy, she's just knew to this whole "crush" on a real guy type thing, her sarcastic attitude will be back soon, :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~...Please review...~**


	8. Adrenaline, here we come!

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, and for that I've made this slightly longer than the rest! I've just had exams on top of me and wow... crazy 3 months! And I'm just saying, If you have a really good friend that has a psycho ex girlfriend, be-bloody- ware, they can make your life a living misery quickly enough... But enough of that, I'm summer is around the corner which means between my summer job I will be updating a lot more! I'm starting to go really crazy for this story... not in a bad way, I'm just really enjoying writing it... Again, thanks to everyone that has read this, and alerted, favourited (i know its not a word but it is now, :P ) and reviewed, I love you guys and you give me a push to continue!**

**Hope you enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the living room, Damon was spread out across the sofa talking in a rush to one of my family members. Once in view, he looked towards the kitchens and smiled; a sparkling of amusement in his eyes. I glared heavily at him. He shook his head with mock innocence across his features. "Bells, you there?" my father's deep and soothing voice came through the speakers. "The back door is open, can you lock it and check the rest of the house, please hon." Without another word having to be said, he left rather happily. I made my way around to the front of the lounge before dumping my body on the couch. There in all his glory shown on the flat screen was my blonde haired, gorgeous blue eyed well built and lean father. The next thing I did was let out another overly annoying squeal that seemed to slip out these past few days. "Fucking hell, I miss you guys too much! Can´t I please come home?" my bangs flapped around my face as I dropped my head.<p>

"I´m sure it´s not that bad, baby." I couldn´t help myself and mustered up the cruelest death glare. "Bell, all I can say and without your mom here is to hold out a month. She´ll see you´ve given it ago and let you come. I think… promise. Have you made any friends?" I scoffed at his words, yet replied. Our time was limited.

"I´m hating you all for this, just to make it clear. If you don´t want me to never talk to y´all again, I suggest letting me come home. And yeah… Angela is really nice, Alice is crazy active and Edward-"

"Why did I just hear a boy´s name?"

"Maybe because he is a boy? Think dad, you haven´t been out of civilization for that long. Don´t worry, he´s just a friend. An exceptionally cute, fit sex-god type of looking friend with a warm heart and great personality."

"Sounds gay-"

"You´ll insult him any way possible just because his a friend that's a guy, dad! So do your daughter a favor and don´t. I like him? I will not justify that question with an answer. He likes me? I really don´t know. Now that´s all the news and truth out in the open. That and there is a teacher I´ll probably end up punching. Oh! There´s this dance this weekend."

My dad´s eyes widened and he smiled genuinely, waiting for me to continue. "But I´ve decided not to go."

"The reason we sent you there was to live a normal American life and you´re not even going to go to the dance?"

"I was happy with the life I had before. I´m not a normal American girl and that life won´t work well with me! Besides, I´m racing." I stated proudly, kicking my feet on the coffee table in front of me and pushing my back further into the sofa, grinning.

"Since when? We said no racing and to lie low, it seems you´re just ignoring us, Bella." I loved my dad, truly I did, but I was still pissed and the sending me away glitch.

"I´m rebelling! You guys aren´t here to tell me what to do! You don´t listen to what I want or what´s best for me! You can´t expect me not to fucking run my cars, I´m on mainland! Race´s are everywhere, I am NOT going to just ignore the urge for adrenaline, and you should know that! Just-just pass me on to uncle Dom, fuck sake. I´ve had enough of the same shitty argument all the time! And if mum is going to say the same, then I´d rather not speak to her either, Brian." I glared the best I could towards the T.V.

He sighed yet knew I was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn´t break down. What he didn´t know was that I was ready for tears; that I was tearing inside for talking to one of my favorite people into the world like that and hurting him. Yet, I was known for being head-strong and I wasn´t going to back down. He soon disappeared, his face heartbroken and my uncle appeared. "Hey Kiddo!" He grinned wildly.

"Hey" I replied, half-heartedly.

"You shouldn´t be so hard on your parents, baby-girl. Or on yourself. I can see you´re tensing up, and stop grounding your jaw. The race is soon, so liven up and take the kill." He smiled and winked, his tattoo´s rippling as he stretched his arms.

"You know, it was great talking, but I want to go. Tell my brilliant aunt that I fucking miss her to death. I love you too, Dommy-bear."

"Hey-wait, what´s up?-"

"Tell my parents that I´m in a shit mood and that I don´t want to hear from them for a while. Them or any of you. It just makes breathing suck even more and I´m get fucking tired of feeling even worse after. So keep safe and whatever. Oh, the F.B.I´s onto me, as well." I hung up and turned the T.V. back into…well a T.V. before making my way up the stairs and into my room. I didn´t move from my bed for the whole night.

Around two in the morning I felt a presence in my room. That weird freaking feeling that somebody was watching me, that somebody was breathing the same air. My body shot up and my head slashed from side to side. Nothing, absolutely fucking _nothing_. I´d woken up and probably wouldn´t get back to sleep that night just because. "Ugh!" I moaned and hit my head back against the pillow and stayed like that for five solid minutes. Once they passed I gave up and jumped to my feet. After pulling the door as quietly as possible, I found a sleeping Damon outside, resting his body against the wall. He looked so sweet and innocent, so childlike and utterly cute that it hit against my already growing list of people I was hurting. He was worried. How would Grandpa Charlie be? Tossing and turning in his bed, probably. How would my parents be? If my mom wasn´t crying into my dad, she´d be sobbing into her pillow, my dad at her side stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. "You´re coming with me." The dude snored heavily as I placed my arms around his chest, ass in the air, legs straining while I tried to raise him to his feet and drag him. I managed to get him to his feet, resting him against the wall and pushing my body against him to help me balance him when he woke. The shock in his eyes was picture-perfect quality. Barely a millisecond passed before I started collapsing as my legs buckled from the strain. He, being human and all, was rather quick, reaching out to grab my back and pull me back against him and pop out a leg for to stop my legs. "I was… you just looked so uncomfortable. I wanted to put you in my bed…" I bit my lip sheepishly and in the moonlight lit darkness, I could see the edges of his lips turn up. "Can you walk there now? I won´t be able to fall asleep again, but if you want me to stay, I will." His hands pulled me back safely onto my feet and he himself pushed himself off of the wall. "One condition, though. Don´t talk about my tremendous mistake yesterday. I´ll sort it out later." He squeezed my hand and led me back into my room, closing the door behind me.

"It´s a good thing my grandpa trusts you, or you would be dead meat right now" I whispered into his ear and then dragged him under my covers, hugging him to create more warmth. His response was to snuggle down even further and wrap his arms around me comfortably. "Why does this feel so fucking good?" I moaned into his shoulder, molded around his body perfectly, my head resting in the crook of his head.

"Because it´s me maybe." He laughed.

"I don´t mean like that, dipshit. I´ve not felt safe in my bed since I got here, you just make me feel at ease and not terrified to close my eyes." Through the small bare light that passed through my open window, I could just see his raised eyebrows. "I sometimes-most times suffer from nightmares. Nothing I´ve experienced just weird crap that makes no sense, just like I said. Scares the shit out of me and I wake up in a cold sweat. I´ve had them since I can remember, so birth I guess, maybe around two years old. But somebody always slept with me or near me, so I haven´t had a problem or even remembered having them until I came here. And I can´t ask you to stay here every night, now can I?" I sighed and pulled him closer, inhaling his strong scent of musky woods, and what I could only guess as being Lynx. Yeah, it was actually my favorite cologne on a guy, what can I say? It smelled mouth watering to me on the right guys.

"What ya doing?" His chest vibrated against my body as he spoke. If I wasn´t falling for Cullen, he would defiantly be somebody I would easily fall in love with. The only problem was that I could only see eyes a lately for that bloody vampire.

"Hmm? Just smelling you, I like Lynx on a guy, and on you it seems to smell even better…" I yawned.

"You know… I could move in here, if your grandfather let me, of course. There is a spare room big enough and it would be easier for me to look out for you. I´ll just leave my apartment ready for when I need to go to the city or weekends away or something… if you want. I could help around the house, plan race´s with you and still go on the odd mission I´m sent on. It´s-"

"Wait- missions? I thought you weren´t with the F.B.I anymore?" My heart sped up and my eyes widened. Was he just trying to take me in? What the fuck was going on? I tried to pull away, but he wouldn´t let me. The furthest I managed was to turn around and stare at the window. A shadow flickered past at a speed I almost missed, yet I thought nothing of it and tried to pry his arms away.

"Stop, Bells. I´m-Listen! I´m not with the F.B.I. The government? Yes, a small undercover more than secret association. We take down the bad guys the over forces can´t without making a scene or commotion. You could say I´m a hired informant and assassin, but when I say government, I mean so far down it may even be classified as something out side of the government, but that they don´t find illegal. They said us people they want or need gone and we do it. I´m not a bad guy, baby. Besides that group and me have been watching over your family for years, that and after Charlie here. When I´m not here, someone else is, watching. We´re not a big thing, around thirty. It´s like a family and pays brilliantly. That´s why I´m looked over when they found out if a race is being held, the law is slightly different for me and the rest of us. Don´t fucking get angry I didn´t tell you, I just didn´t find any time in the, you know, two-three day´s I´ve known you. I´ve always and always will look after you and protect you, so calm the fuck down, babe." Again, I sighed and reluctantly turned around.

"Well you can teach me to shoot better. I´ve got the basic´s, I just need more practice and a teacher."

"I´m not going to-"

"Pwease, honey-bear?" My eyes weirdly enough could be seen in the almost darkness. It was now his turn to sigh and give in.

"Fine… but you better listen to me. Tomorrow we´ll ask Charlie if I can crash here, then we´ll do my new room up. _Then_, we´ll talk about the race and any other shit you want to know. That and make dinner, I bought the food you wanted and a bit more from my back pocket."

My eyes started to droop lazily and his arms tightened more as my back fell back. "Night, Dammy…"

"Night, gorgeous." And that was when everything went black.

The week more or less, well flew by. Damon was allowed to move in and he did the next day, Tuesday. He´d taken to snuggling down with me until I dozed off and then creeping back to his room, even though my grandpa knew what was happening. I´d told him just in case he found something he may not have `perceived as being "innocent". I mean, if you found a guy in your granddaughters bed, no matter what they were doing or not doing, you´d freak right? Well, he was fine with it actually, my grandfather at times was too nice for his own good. School was… well shit, but what can you expect? In biology the teacher decided it would be "fun" to land us with a surprise pop-quiz. I was liking that guy everyday a little less. The Cullen´s hadn´t been in either, apart from this weird and unique streak of all day long sunshine (it was still as fucking freezing as always), and Emmett had rung me to say something about going to see another "family" coven further up north and that the bear were better there. He was the expert I guess on that. Edward and I spent a lot of the time texting each other, and when we weren´t texting each other, I was texting Alice and Rose that had decided to use the same phone. Their texts like that could be rather…bamboozling.

As for their absence, I spent all my time with Angela at school, trying my best to avoid Lauren and Jessica´s irritating voice. Outside of school I spent all my time with Damon. In those short five days we had somehow become the best of friends, even though he was still an irritating, flirty bastard at times.

Friday, slowly and most annoyingly lurked forward, so that when I woke up that morning to find Damon had actually drifted off next to me and clouds filled the sky leaving a gloomy desperate glow over…everything. And that small fact sped my heart up and pumped adrenaline into my blood. The Cullen´s would be at school! I snuggled down deeper into his dead yet still restraining arms, relaxing for the time left until my alarm was due to go off. As I stirred, so did my good friend, and his heavy sleep filled voice bounced off of my cheek along with his warm breath. "What ya doin´ awake?" He barely made the words out without a yawn that again flapped another mouth full of his breath onto my face.

"Just woke up… What are you doing here?" I inquired while wrapping my arms around his body and hugging him close.

"Hmmm… guess I fell asleep. I was rather reluctant to leave, being overly comfortable and all. It´s not a problem is it?"

"Not at all, I never said you had to leave in the first place, that was your choice. Besides, you are really comfortable. I´ll just never be able to sleep in my short P.J´s again…" I sighed heavily and pouted playfully while he swung his hand back and flicked on my lamp.

"Now I never said you didn´t have too, baby. That black lace pair is rather nice on you as well, eh…" He flashed me his goofy grin before kissing my forehead. "Tomorrow´s the race, we´ll go over everything again before hand, but remember to take today easy. You need a clear head for tomorrow. You know… we´ve been talking. Your family and me, seen as though you´re reluctant to. And we´ve thought that, if you agree, if we have to for any reason move you away from here, you will be under my wing and adopted as my little sister. We´ll forge the papers of your birth and everything. There´s quite a bit of crap to be done, but it´s just a backup plan. What do you think?" If something could go wrong? The F.B.I… bloody bastards that won´t leave me the hell alone. Either way, it was the best option possible.

"Sure, sounds like an awesome back up plan, _brother_." I grinned sheepishly and yawned somewhat like a lion. Yeah, that would be the best comparison. And this lioness was bloody hungry. "I can´t wait for the alarm, you getting up with me or going back to sleep?" I jumped out of the bed and pulled my dressing gown on. He followed me down in a pair of black pajama pants, showing off his chiseled torso. "Do you own a shirt?" I turned on my heel into the fridge and pulled out a piece of apple pie for the both of us to share. I warmed up a small amount of cream before pouring it over and placing two forks down. "Eating pie with forks in Forks at around six in the morning. Not how I imagined my day to start, but I ain´t complaining."

"I ask again, do you own a shirt?"

"Yeah, but I know you don´t mind, being all high and in love on that Cullen kid. I don´t complain when you walk around in your underwear. Not that I´d ever complain."

"That was once! And you walked into my room! Just, eat you´re pie…" I huffed and crossed my arms, dropping myself into one of the seats. He did the same, just with less attitude and grinning. "So… Friday. You going out tonight?"

"Maybe, I have a few last minute things to set up for tomorrow. I´ll be back for when you go to sleep, promise. Oh, and no late night parties, go to school, come back, homework and then just hang out and chill. My friend Max will be on school watch today, you have any problems just call him on this number." He whipped out MY phone from wherever he had it hidden and added this "Max´s" number. "I was also thinking, after school to pick you up and go to the Dinner in the town. Charlie says that they make some mean barbecue sausages, my treat." I finished my half of the pie and then told him how it sounded great. We talked about mindless things and random topics before retreating to the sofa in the living room. He kicked his feet up on the old tattered, yet loved coffee table and I stretched out along what was left, resting my head on his lap looking up at him. "You think I´ll win? I haven´t raced in almost a year and I´m not sure I´ll have it in me…"

"You are Brian´s daughter right? Dom´s your uncle, they are both GREAT racers, the same as your mother and your aunt. It´s in your blood, so what if you don´t win, tomorrow is about the rush and having fun. Now all I have to ask is if you need anything for your car? You got enough cans?"

"Yeah, two, but I think I´ll only use one, depends on how the race goes. I´ll take the Audi, I think...ugh… I´ll be down in a sec." Racing silently up the stairs and straight to the bathroom, I stripped and washed, hopping-running to my bedroom in a towel, tightly clasped around myself. I dressed as quickly as humanly possible, the threat of Damon walking in any second clear in my mind. He didn´t and it was a happy moment. No need for him to have any other memory over me. I dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a roughly cut black top that just reached slightly above my belly-button. In bold white words read clearly "Bite Me." I had to admit, it was one of my favorite tops I owned, and I finished it all off with my military boots and black and grey flannel shirt to just cover up my arms. After applying sufficient makeup and brushing my hair lightly through, I decided it was as good as it was going to get that morning.

The only reply Damon gave me when he saw what I had on was a very clear statement of: "He´s come back from his family trip, hasn´t he?" HE, was of course the Cullen that had my heart pounding, but I wasn´t going to admit that to Damon.

"I just decided that maybe for one day I could dress like me, not Swan, a girl that doesn´t even exist. "

"Aha… the plan was to lay low, and won´t your abs freeze over?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and he crossed his arms over his still bare chest.

"My stomach funnily enough rarely gets cold. And I doubt the F.B.I is going to find me just because I decide to dress like this for one day at school. I want to be me while relaxing for tomorrow, not Swan, okay?"

"Kay baby. Wait here and I´ll drive you to school." He disappeared from where I had just appeared, while twisting my silver wrap around ring around my finger.

He didn´t take long, reappearing five short minutes later dressed in a lose fitting pair of black jeans and a lose fitting white shirt, clearly showing off his chiseled chest underneath, even though the shirt itself didn´t hug his body. He walked to the door, throwing and catching my keys every now and then as I locked up. He decided that because I had dressed like I would normally dress, that he would drive me to school like I would want to arrive. With that said, he took me to the building of six hour torture in my sleek black Audi. On the way my ears tuned to the sound of her growl, listening to see if anything needed last minute tweaks. "How did you get my keys, by the way? They´re locked in my-"

"Yeah, your little safe. Your father gave me the code in case I needed to get in and you were not able to help. Now, today think positively. I´m sure your boyfriend will be here and your day will go great, so smile, babe." He pushed the car before taking a swift and sudden right turn into the parking lot. It was packed up already, all heads turning our way as the car skidded to a stop. The windows were tinted, meaning their confusion and curiosity increased further more.

"See you later, lover boy." I kissed his cheek lightly and opened the door, stepping out with my head held high and a smirk on my lips. All eyes were on me, and though uncomfortable, I felt a streak of confidence knowing that I was showing a part of me, not Swan.

I walked swiftly towards the front door before turning round on my heel and winking at Damon as he made a swift U turn and sped down the street. If I found one scratch on my car, he would pay…dearly.

"Bells! Hey!" I lifted my head, hoping it would be the voice I wanted to hear, yet was disappointed when all I say was Jessica. Why she called me Bells, I don´t know; only Angela called me that and she was an exception.

"Hi Jess. What do you want?" The past few days she had become distant with me, siding with Lauren in the small spats we had. She spent all her time with that stuck-up bitch and might as well as screamed "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" it was that obvious. Angela told me to forget it, but by the time she´d said that it was already long gone and forgotten. If she had decided to talk to me today, it was for one thing and one thing only…gossip.

"Just wanted to talk to my friend, is it a crime?" She fake looked hurt before putting her hand to her chest and tried to force tears to appear. Pathetic, what as she five?

"Look, kid, you´ve ignored me all week so do yourself a favor and save your breath. I don´t want your brain to over work and explode."

"Wait until Lauren hears this, she´s, like, gonna have a fit, and like, scratch your face out!" I smirked and clapped my hands. She raised her overly plucked eyebrow and glared at me. All her faults and flaws appeared, showing me an inch of what this girl was really like.

"Tell her I´ll be waiting…" I walked off, swaying my hips as the guys stared on. I was slightly a little more than sure that one had fainted, and I´m not kidding. This wasn´t a chick-flick film. This was real life. Okay maybe screaming "This is Sparta" would make it more of a humorable day, but I doubt on lookers would over look my sanity.

The day kind of flashed by, lunch came and there was no sign of the Cullen´s, even though they had said they would be back and the sky was clouded over. By last period my spirits were low until I received a text message, one that sent me jumping in my seat as my phone vibrated all of a sudden. "**Sorry, we won´t be home until tomorrow due to… family issues. I´ll tell all when we meet up sometime this weekend. Will tomorrow do?"**

I quickly texted back a reply saying how I wasn´t sure if I had time. I wasn´t going to commit to meeting him when I wasn´t sure how the day would lay itself out. Damon also texted saying how he couldn't do the meal today, so he'd have to do it another day... I felt rather... detached for the rest of the school day. I asked Angela for a ride and she agreed happily.

Again, I arrived home, had lunch and did my homework. Nobody was there and that left me to dive under my covers and listen to music until I drifted off.

That night I wasn´t plagued with any type of dream and it was a relief. I was left in bed until four in the afternoon the next morning. How I had slept twenty-four hours was a mystery, but I didn´t mind. I felt better than I had for a long time, maybe even years. "Time to eat, get ready and go." Damon´s voice was suddenly ringing out next to me and I twisted around to find him laid next to me. "You were getting restless, so I thought it was best to snuggle down. I was going to wake you up now anyway. I have food downstairs waiting for us; we just have to heat it up and then I´m off to the site. Max will be here for around seven-eight, okay?" I nodded before getting stiffly out of bed. Sleeping in skinny jeans was not a good idea and even less surrounded for a whole day in blankets. My back was literally soaked, not sweat, just water. "I´ll shower later then, pass me those sweats." He threw me a black pair of sweats while I peeled off the jeans, quickly changing as Damon commented on the weather while looking out into the garden.

"It´s going to be a dry night and the moon is going to be high. Well, that´s what the weatherman forecast, so if it rains, we´ll track him down and kill him, kay?" I nodded and laughed before making my way down to the delightful breakfast. "It´s a kind of sorry for leaving you again today thing." He smiled softly and nodded for me to tuck in.

A short hour later after exchanging pleasantries and small talk, Damon stood up abruptly, kissed my cheek and left for Seattle. I made my way back up the stairs and started to get ready with a hot shower to relax my muscles with music blasting through my speakers.

"_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill; fifteen percent concentrated power of will; five percent pleasure; fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_I started singing my heart out, motivating myself as I listened to Fort Minor. As the song changed to Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About you", my lungs continued strong. I forgot everything and stood there in the shower, steam flooding everywhere and probably even the hallway itself when I bent down on my knees, beads of water dripping all around, and wrapped my arms around my knees before sighing. I was in complete relaxation, yet I couldn´t drop the feeling that something was going to happen, whether good or bad I didn´t know, but something was going to happen that night.

I decided to shrug the feeling off and push it to a locked room in my mind and finally got out of the shower. By then it was already six, a full hour in the shower, and the next hour was spent drying my hair quickly, drying myself and choosing what to wear. I decided on an old-new dress of mine that consisted of a soft black material that finished mid thigh, hugging my figure to a T. It had a deep V-neck around the back, two straps tied around my neck holding up the top half. The rest of the dress from bust to the end was merely a few twist and turns in the fabric. It was simple and yet casual enough for the race. I finished off with high peep toe black heels and makeup. I looked…okay, I didn´t want to sound modest but I did look hot and I was barely showing anything the boys would want to see. It was long enough that as I bent down I would still be covered and short enough to show enough leg. Again, by the time I was finished and happy with myself, it was quarter to seven and the door bell had rung. I grinned like a Cheshire cat, adrenaline already pulsing through my veins and grabbed my Audi's keys and made my way out of the house. Max, a tall blonde haired guy with huge biceps that rippled under his black tee and almost black colored eyes stood there, a leather jacket hanging off of his jacket.

"You must be Max, right?" Why were all the guys popping up around me a lately so fucking hot?

"Yeah, you must be Bella. Nice to meet ya, darlin´" His voice was deep and had a slight southern twang to it. It was, without sounding perverted, eargasmic. Okay, that did sound perverted, but he was the one with the drop dead gorgeous voice and looks. Was he winning over Cullen? No, Eddie was a bloody vampire and wasn´t even a loud in this contest. Damon? Hmm… hard to say, they both were polar opposites looks wise, maybe a bit of both…

"Nice to meet another stalker," I smirked and put my finger up to his mouth softly and locked the door. "I was just joking… thanks, by the way, for the whole looking out for me. I know it´s your job, but it must suck at times. As long as I don´t find a spy cam in the bathroom or my bedroom, I won´t kill ya, honey." Again, another smirked and I batted my eyelashes innocently. Was I flirting? we arrived at the race I had to pretend to be his girlfriend to keep guys away, why not start early? "So what´s our story?"

I pulled him around the house and into the woods as he started "our love story".

"We have mutual friends and they set us up. You go to university in Seattle and I´ve just got out and finished my studies. We live together in a flat in Seattle and have been for the last year. We´ve been together for two years now and love each over "dearly". Damon´s words, not mine, sunshine. I´m a bounty hunter, but my parents are rich and pay for the attic flat we hav´. You want to get into engineering and your dad is in the armed forces. The rest we make up as we go along, kay?" We were outside my garage by now and he was smiling.

"Sounds awesome, cupcake. So, ready to meet my baby?" His lips pulled up into a grin and I squeezed his hand, pulling him through the door behind me. As he flew past, the door shut and locked itself, leaving me to lead him to the ready Audi parked in front of the car door. The lights turned themselves on, the instant florescent glow hurting my eyes. "I should have been born a vampire…" I muttered, laughing after words at my stupidity.

"If that were the case 90% of the world would be vampires. Do you believe in the mythical creatures that prey on young girls at night and fed on their sweet blood?" I laughed again, keeping my voice steady.

"Maybe, who knows what´s out there? Vampires, werewolves, witches, gremlins, wizards, a cure for arrogance in humans? You never know, but it´s always best to keep and open mind don´t you think? Just in case life brings you surprises and you´re more prepared for them?" I chuckled a simple "hahaha" and he agreed with me and got in the car at the passengers side.

"Time to see you in action?"

"Not yet, later,"

The ride there was quick, easy going and silent. Comfortable silence, yes, bar the wonderful growl of the engine. We had to use a few back streets, but found our way, pulling up to a huge parking lot to a deserted factory. "Bitch, it´s time to party." I pulled up carefully as to not hit the crowd that was swarming with people. Cars were parked everywhere, speakers blasting and engines gunning. Girls walked around with barely any clothes on and guys followed them around like puppies. "Remember, we are together so no stalking the… girls out there."

"My eyes are only for you, darlin´, now give me a kiss when we get out." I exited the car and he did the same on his side. Locking it, I walked around to the front on the bonnet, pushing my chest out and swaying my hips, I pushed the tips of my toes up, hard in heels, and grabbed his shirt in my fingers. I pulled him forward and looked deep into his eyes.

"Never thought I´d have my own cowboy, baby." We grinned as he leaned in and went straight for the bulls-eye. No soft romantic kiss, just fresh hard on passionate kissing. His tongue dance with mine and my grip on his shirt deepened. We parted panting and grinning like fools. I looked around while resting my head against his cheek and realized the men sort of got the message that I was taken. "If any dude grabs my ass, punch him will you? I´m not in the mood to graze my knuckles," I pecked his lips a quick last time and then pushed our way through the crowd.

Half an hour of walking around and talking to anyone in general, Damon finally caught up with us. "Sugar, you made it!" He shouted of the noise, pulling a few heads our way. "Of course, I wouldn´t miss this for the world, honey." I kissed his cheek and hugged him slightly. "Max has been telling me that you´ve missed my company, and I loved to hear that. I´ve missed you, too. But, what with my exams and Max taking up all my wonderful time, I haven´t been able too. I´ve been selfish… I´m sorry," I pouted and earned another kiss on the cheek.

"It´s fine, I´m sure you and Max have… been busy enough," He waggled his eyebrows and grinned like a hormonal 15 year old. "You look beautiful, by the way, really. Not to slutty at all." I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully before turning around and hitting him in the face with a mouthful of my hair. "Head to the start line, race is on in less than five."

"Kay, Damon. Bye, baby" I kiss Max on the cheek and disappeared from their sight.

Honestly, it took more time searching for my baby than anything as the people pushed past, hoping to get the best look at the race. The only people there with the best perception of the race was going to be the other racers and myself. No one else.

After beeping and emergency breaking more than I had wanted to, the crowd finally parted and let me through, followed by my death glare to each and everyone of them. While passing, I was sure in a 'I maybe going finally psyco' way that I had seen a flash of ginger-red hair and long blonde locks, but after blinking and straining my eyes I found nothing. I guess I was obsessing over the Cullen's too much and I had felt rather guilty that I couldn't tell them where or what I was doing right now. Edward and Alice, even Rosalie had sent me texts and called to see if I wanted to hang out. I fibbed badly and said that a family member in Port Angeles was ill and I had to look after him. I wanted to kill myself for lying, but I couldn't just blurt out that I'm illegally street racing now could I? Not the best conversation starter, but I bet it would make an awesome ice breaker one day... maybe... probably not.

I was now at the starting line and I looked to my right and left. The dude next to me was smug and sure of himself that he would win, with his smirk reaching his blue eyes and his untidy brown hair. On the opposite were another two cars, one a women around twenty-five with strawberry blonde hair and striking green eyes. Yes, she was dressed far more... exotic than I was. Beside her was another man just older than myself with short blonde hair and daring black eyes. He looked excited, wild and determined. I looked at myself through the rear-view mirror and found a women, her face a complete mask, hiding all emotions but one. Determination. Nothing else.

"Now, all of you have to play it fair. I don't want any accidents or deaths because one of you get too competitive, alright?" Damon's voice was so strong and strict that I was sure an accident had passed a lately that he had failed to mention. Joy.

"Now partners, give the racers one last kiss for good luck and then return to your places!" The crowd roared in eagerness and I was lost in the sound until a knock came from my window. I wound it down and popped my head out slightly.

"Stay safe, promise me. The last accident was five months ago and she was pushed off of the street, into a wall. After the car flipped, something hit the NOS cans and it exploded, killing her instantly, Bella. So be careful. I doubt any of these are going to play safe..."

"Aw, baby. They want to play ruff, I can play ruff. I'll be fine, pinky!" I pulled my pinky up to his face and then leant further up as he bent down to kiss him gently on the lips. It seemed strange kissing a guy I barely met, yet nice at the same time. Not fireworks I want to jump you now shit, but it was simple and caring and protective. We were, as it were, just making sure the rest of the men stayed well away from me now."Love ya babe!"I shouted for all to here as he backed away.

"Love you too, gorgeous!" He grinned like a mad love struck idiot and stood back in his place, far enough from the cars as to stop any incident happening.

Five seconds passed, my breath coming in hard when the gun shot sounded and the revved cars were put into action. I sailed forward in my baby, passing everyone bar the smug dude from before that was exactly next to me. We came up to the first corner and I quickly changed gear, pushed in the clutch and turned the wheel. I pulled on the hand brake and heard the tires squeal in protest. Putting some pressure on the gas pedal, and letting out the clutch, time seemed to slow down on the quick action. Using throttle, the car flew by the extremely close brick wall until I passed safely enough and continued to straightening the car up and letting out a little power. I was now in lead and laughing with joy and adrenaline filled veins. After another few turns, the smug guy was getting on my nerves, constantly trying to bash into my bumper. We hit each other, sparks flying as we rounded the last corner. He pressed his NOS can and I did the same five seconds later for the last stretch. We could easily see the crowd now on the receiving end, waiting to see the winner. They started as blobs but were quickly recognizable. He purposely hit my car and I went sliding off course, hitting a plastic bin on the way that flew over the car and hit the middle of the road. I once again joined him in the centre of the road as he pushed and pushed. I pushed back and the cars would have seemed to have been attached with super glue. He flipped me the bird and swore out loud. With one last bashing from him, my car hit the side of the factory wall, the paint work most probably horrible and the cars damage... a lot of money and emotional suffering. No one touched my car! I was close to banging into a whole lot of shit and crashing big time when with a lucky stride, the car did as I asked and we centred one last time. Pressing down on my last NOS can, I rushed past him and hit the finishing line. After parking up in the centre of the crowd, I got out of my car totally pissed off and searched around the side, seeing the horrifying work. Never mind paint job, the side mirror was as good as dead and a large dint now shone in the fluorescent lights. Round the other side was less paint work yet more small dints from where he collided with me. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and held on, contemplating killing him or not. "We have a winner! Bella Swan!" I growled, even though I should be ecstatic, storming over to the man as he was pressed up against his car, his face full of anger and disappointment.

"You fucking BASTARD!" I screamed and he jumped, yet replaced his face with a smug grin as I edged closer. I went straight up and grabbed a fist full of his clothes in my left hand, pushing him up against his car. "What, you WANT to fucking kill me, you dick? I almost crashed into the wall back then and you're stood here grinning! Do you know how much money I'll have to put towards my car now? Not to mention that nobody, and I mean nobody touched my car! EVER!" I glared at him and fought against punching him.

"Well there's a first time for everything, sweety, now isn't there? Cause if I remember rightly, I just did, sunshine. At least now you can spend your winnings on something, child."

"Are you asking for your arsed to be kicked by a girl or what, dude?"

"You're a fucking child, now do me a favour and go to beddy-byes, I'm sure it's past your bed time, kiddo." He was asking for it.

"Aha..." I let it go and let him go out of my grasp, backing up before turning around and starting towards and approaching Damon and Max.

"You're lucky I didn't fuck that bitchy car of yours up to scraps, babe. But, if you want to fuck me, I'm open for someone with a body like yours." His hand crawled out and grabbed my arse, painfully. I stopped in my tracks and swung my fist into his nose. A retching crack was heard and I stopped myself from puking.

"Oh, I'll fuck you alright, _sunshine_, but maybe not in the way you'd like. If you want your balls to stay attached to you, I'd leave me alone, _sweety._" I mocked him and turned around, smacking right into Max. He looked rather angry, all directed at dick head behind me.

"What's going on here?" He asked, yet more of a rhetorical question. I'm sure he saw and heard everything on the way over.

"You okay, baby?" I nodded and side stepped, watching as he, with his six foot odd stature, stood up to the five foot something of the other guy. I knew who would win here. I turned around as Max got to work and ran into Damon's open arms, hugging him tightly.

"You okay, hun?" I nodded and squeezed harder. "Congrats, by the way. You did wonderfully and I'll pay for your car repairs, no ifs, no buts. I've transferred the money to your bank account already, easier that way to keep from getting stolen tonight at the party."

"Thanks, Dammy... As long as he isn't at the party, I'm all for it." I grinned and kissed his cheek. "It was one hell of a race! Wow, I can't believe I didn't crash when he hit me the last time, I was so close, and with one NOS can unused, god knows what would have happened!" I nugged him playfully in the arm and started to walk away with him and back to my car, waiting for Max. "It looks worse then it really is, I guess. Just some money to throw at it... but I really didn't want another paint job on it so soon. Maybe I'll change the whole design this time though... we'll talk about it tomorrow morning then, Max is coming over." He smiled and nodded.

"While at the party, in front of everyone you guys need to kiss, keep up appearances, I don't want to kill anyone tonight, honey. And don't get hammered, please." I mocked fake hurt, yet laughed his words off and thanked a few people for their congrats on my win. Max wasn't more than a minute and when he did arrive, his eyes searched my face and bare arms for marks.

"You're bruising on your arm." He stated.

"Yeah, I whacked it when I collided with the beautiful wall. It'll be fine, stop worrying and smile. Party time, guys. Where exactly is the party, D?"

"It's just ten minutes down the road. It's the same build as a large lake house but on the edge of the sea with a pier. Let's get there soon rather than later, come on. We all deserve a bit of fun," He grinned and disappeared and Max and I entered my car.

"Damon says to make out when we're there to keep guys away, kay?" He nodded and smiled sincerely.

"Don't worry, that guy's not coming back any time soon. So time to have fun, like Damon said." We both laughed as I pulled out of there and followed Damon's black BMW. The house we pulled up to was... wow. A huge mansion type white house, trees encircling all of it bar the side of the ocean. There was a path lit with fairy lights that lead all the way up to the wooden pier and around the trees surrounding. Cars were parked aimlessly and people's screams of joy and...even more joy, could be heard. "Sounds like someone's getting laid," I commented while walking up to the house as a women's voice hit the night air and a man's grunt followed.

"Lucky dude," He laughed and I playfully punched his arm before pulling his arm around my waist, my heels clicking across the floor.

Once we entered the house, music blasted from every wall, claps erupted as they noticed it was me and I mockingly bowed and grinned. It was... packed. Damon was chatting up a women that couldn't be wearing any less clothing or it wouldn't be classified as clothing. "Ready to make an impression?" I asked, slightly pleased and high on life. I took a swig of a vodka shot that had been passed to me by a dude that carried round a tray of drinks and shivered in delight.

The only free space was the sofa to sit comfortably as most people were dancing, out side, shuffling around or running up stairs with someone looking for a free room. Max dumped himself down on the couch and I sat on top of him, one leg on either side. He cradled my hips as I lowered my lips to his. My hands went to his neck and then straight to his hair, pulling softly and moaning against his lips that had taken to attack my neck. Two minutes into a quick kissing session-not a make out session- my back was tapped and I was asked if I wanted to drink something. Max took three Jack Daniels shots, one after the other, and I just grabbed the JD bottle and drank from there, every once in a while giving Max a swig. Half an hour later of just being sat on top of Max and talking somehow through the crowd, drinking here and there, Damon flew past us with the women from before, wiggling his eyebrows as he passed. He looked rather... buzzed and I myself along with Max was verging on being drunk. I still had a little amount of self control. Tiny amount, but it stop me from jumping the incredible fit man underneath me. Yeah, not a boy but a man. I placed the bottle down somewhere behind me and closed the distance between Max and myself, pulling on his neck, sucking and nipping ever so slightly. He moaned in pleasure and I made my way up to his mouth, my hands crawling under his shirt and along his abs, tracing his muscles. His arms went travelled along my hips, rubbing up and down before resting just above my arse. He still was a gentleman, even when slightly drunk and probably quite horny, wow. Our kiss turned quickly into a dance between our tongues and he grabbed my legs, pulling me up and positioning me further up on him, hiding the fact from the world that he was... well excited. I lifted my head quickly and through my hair out of my face and down my back, leaning back in to kiss along his jaw and back to his soft mouth. After we parted for air, I rested my forehead against his and laughed. "Let's go outside," I suggested, it was stuffy. I stayed in front of him, guarding his front from the world and proceeded outside.

Once in the fresh air I turned around and smiled. "I hope we're good friends, Max. What a surprising first meeting its been!" I pulled him into a hug and then pushed him down on one of the outer window ledges. He sat down and even in my heels his head was higher than mine. "One last kiss celebrating our new found friendship and never to act like that unless for professional reasons? I wouldn't want to loose you because of it and I'm kinda crazy for this guy..." He smirked and pushed his back against the window.

"You ever need any pointers on dude's just ask, I'm normally stalking you while you're at school as it is and you have my number. So who is he?" His voice was regaining a more sober type sense and mine was... ish.

"This guy called Edward. I don't know, there's something different about him... special. And I think I'm falling for him, which is a big no no for me, so I'm kind of... pissed off at myself for that. I can't help it though... Anyway, tonight is not the night for that, Max. Next weekend I'd like you to come other, Damon lives with me now as it is and I feel like a movie marathon is on the menu. What better way to look after me than be right beside me?" I lifted my eyes brows and waited for his reply.

"Sounds great, text me the time this week," I grinned like Mr Cheshire cat and kissed his lips softly. As I moved away and turned towards the house with Max trailing behind in my iron grasp, the front doors closed shut. I opened them and adjusted my eyes inside when suddenly two inhumanly gorgeous people came into view. Rosalie and Edward... Cullen. Edward looks... like I'd killed his puppy and Rosalie was full of curiosity. What were they doing here?

"You, go home with Damon, babe, I have stuff to do. Keep safe..." I drifted from him with no more words and followed Edward and Rosalie out of the front door and up the driveway to my car that was surprising parked next to his. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Bella." Rosalie stated. Oh... shit.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what ya' think! I'm really loving Max and Damon as characters, so yeah... they'll probably be main characters in here and hopefully romance will spark for them with someone... maybe, we'll see, :P<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think, if you want anything in there, criticism, anything! :P**

**~See ya~**


	9. Starships

_**Okay, I'm not sure but I think it's been a while since I updated. I've just finished all my exams and summer is almost here, so I should in theory update quickly. :D Thanks to everyone that reads, alerts, favorites, comments... etc, you really are awesome!**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to start?" I asked Rose when all of a sudden my phone rang, and I answered it instantly, still rather… well drunk. "Hi?"<p>

"_Max said you went off, where are you?"_ Damon´s voice was slightly… lower than normal and heavy, but also urgent.

"I found some friends funnily enough. Two of the Cullen´s were there and I´m really wacked out and a wee bit dwunk (yes dwunk, not drunk, my speech was a little bit off and I was not proud), and they offered to drive so I got home safely. You come home whenever, I won´t sleep till you do, so don´t stay out _all_ morning"

"_If that´s the case, I´ll come home with you now,"_

"I´m already on my way. I´ll be fine, honest, stay and… have fun, you seemed to be having quite a bit last time I saw you, eh"

"_You could say so… I think her name wa´… Lawrie? No, Laurie…"_

"Good for you, but keep your sex life to yourself, especially when it´s with skanks like that, kay? Love ya´, bye…" I realized that my speech was better than what I thought it would be… intoxicated, however my head was away with the fairies in all honestly. I turned back on my heel and tumbled slightly, falling back onto… well my back. Suddenly a hand held me by the waist and the only thing I could think to do was laugh. And I mean a real all out laugh out loud, giggling like a little girl type session.

"We should take her home…" Rosalie said to Edward and he grunted in agreement, picking me up like a feather.

"I´ll drive my car…." I giggled, trying to hop out of his arms. "Aw, Eddie you´re no fun! I´ve drove drunk many a times… and I didn´t crash…much…." Another giggle. "Pwease…" I begged, looking up to his eyes. His strain slackened and I took it my turn to dash, jumping out of his arm and straight to my car. Rosalie hissed something and Edward slowed down to a human´s run, gaining still on me. I had my keys out now and was running rather well for high heels. I was too close to loose and flung my heels off in one, running barefoot over the grass. It was liberating, maybe a bit like when a dude does his business in the wilderness. When I was close enough, my hand snatched out for the car door and I pushed all of my weight against it. I looked back over the body work and was suddenly hit with realization. My legs buckled and I fell down onto the floor, my eyes now baling over with salty tears. Lucky for me, the makeup was water proof. Now that would have been ugly…

"My car… pissing bastard, my baby´s ruined…" I moped when a chest was pushed against my head, and I proceeded to cry into the chest´s shirt.

"We should take her too ours, you take her in her car, I´ll take the Volvo. She could use some girl talk or something…" The keys were pried from my fingers and I was placed in my soft passenger seat.

"Why me? Why don´t they just take me already…? Why torture me everyday…" I moaned and cried even harder. It was then under all the mess that I realized that having the F.B.I sniffing around had affected me and I had just been kidding everyone and myself. I was tearing at the inside for it. I missed my family too much for my body to take and my car had been beaten up.

Next thing I knew, my car was pulling out and onto the main road. "So… where do you want to start? Who are torturing you?" Rose´s voice took on a nurturing tone and reminded me so much of my mother, forcing more tears out.

"Not physically… mentally… I can´t take it!"

"But who?" She said patiently.

"Them… the… the F.B.I, they´re always there in my mind and they´re coming for me. But I won´t tell them anything… never tell them anything…"

"Tell them what, honey?"

"Where my family are… why I´m here and there there…"

"But don´t they travel with work?"

"You could say that… my father is a- was a police officer, but he fell in love with my mum, sister of a great street racer, Dom Torrento. After a load of shit, he helped my uncle… with operations. They stole a few precious things, heists, street racers… The last time they did a heist, they pulled it off, the Río heist. I was conceived sometime around there, I think…"

"I heard about that on the news. Em and I were travelling around Brazil at the time… they stole the actual volt…"

"Yeah, it was a major thing. My uncle Han and his now girlfriend helped out and they´re in Asia at the moment… another few people helped out, but they´re all hiding in their money somewhere. One of my best friends, Lock as I call him, (Ludacris), helped out majorly. I love that dude and miss him… I miss my family… I was sent here to live an American life, but it´s not going to plan. I was reluctant to leave and I´m reluctant to stay. I hate living here with the constant fear and the constant feeling of missing someone. On top of that I have what could be called body guards; they look out for me in this weird way… Max and Damon are two of them. Damon is my new best friend and Max… well definitely a friend…"

"Wow… erm… Max was the dude you were making out with?" She inquired calmly.

"Yeah, but it was a show, to keep guys away from me. He is… gorgeous, but there´s nothing there, bar a normal healthy friendship. He _is _a good kisser though…" I chewed on my lip and waited for her to speak.

"So you race…?"

"Yeah, my uncle and father trained me well. My aunt and mother did as well, but the men were a bigger influence. My mum didn´t want me to race so young… but it´s in my blood. My uncle told me about this race so that I at least was happy for a few hours, a day… I came in first…" I grinned blindly.

"Yeah I saw, you could have been killed. I wasn´t sure it as you until you just confirmed it, but you really good have been killed and Edward would have gone…"

"But I won! The only damage is a small bruise on my elbow and my baby… stupid bastard…" I muttered and went over her words again. "Wait- why would Edward go berserk?"

"Not my place to tell… Is there anything else?" She pulled down a dirt road and into the woods.

"Unless you guys want to know where my tattoos are or anything like that, for now I can´t think of anything… Oh! I had a fight with my dad the other day and haven´t spoke to him in a while… I feel guilty, but I won´t back down!" I huffed and slid further into the seat when she parked up, exited and opened my door up.

"You still drunk?" She asked.

"Maybe…" I sang.

It took a while for me to get out of the car and I refused her help. She waited rather patiently for her and as soon as my sorry ass was out of my car, Edward brought his speeding car to a halt, making a perfect U-turn. "Emmett has been making you some brownies. His memories a little fuzzy from when he made them as a human, but hopefully they´ll be edible and may sober you up a bit." I nodded my head light yet heavy. I felt funny. Yes, I had been drunk before, but I was sure I´d pay for this one in the morning. "I´m carrying you, no ifs, no buts." The next thing I knew, I was on their couch, spread out as the rest of the family sat around me on the other furniture in concern, worry and upmost- curiosity.

"Here ya go, kiddo" Emmett was suddenly kneeled next to me with a plate of fresh out of the oven brownies and a glass of strawberry smoothie. "I remember weirdly enough my human hangovers and this seemed to always help. Drink the smoothie all up, it will help- secret ingredient," he winked at me before taking two small steps back and sitting down, waiting. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, resting the plate on my lap and the drink on the floor. I did _not_ trust my hands right now.

I noticed then that Rose and Eddie were not there, forcing me to use my hoarse voice. "Rose, just tell him, I don´t want to!" With a huff, I shook my head and started eating a brownie. "Bloody hell, Emmett…" I took another and swallowed it down. "Are you a secret super baker or something, these are seriously…. Hmm… dreamy…" They weren´t too heavy or too light and they were soft to the bite and touch of the tongue. The small chocolate chips melted away gently on your mouth and sent my taste spuds to heaven.

"Glad you like them, Bells." His goofy smile returned, but I knew deep down he could be the most serious person in the world and the most caring one if he wanted to.

"Erm… yo-you got any questions?" I yawned like papa bear, and felt a small tickle of water run down the length of my cheek.

"Hey… hey, what´s wrong, dear?" Esme had me in a hug within the second, cooing and soothing my hair down with his soft fingers.

"I made a mistake… too many but I shouldn´t have down what I did… I miss them and I hate them for this… I need to go home!" Tears shed down my face and brownies were being munched on. I took a draught from my drink that was equally as great as the brownies. This dude was becoming my personal brownie bear chef.

Silence, bar my munching and slurping, hit the room. It was rather uncomfortable and I could tell the vamps were listening in on something else. Five long minutes passed and I took myself to the bathroom, not one of the supernatural's there even knew I had left. As soon as I found it, all that was left was to dive down as fast as humanly possible and lean over the toilet. Nothing came for a while, but that horrible daunting feeling was a constant pain in my ass. I finally heard movement downstairs and a calling of my name. I didn´t respond, scared of what would come out of my mouth if I did.

"Bells-boo!" Emmett´s voice was the strongest, and I wondered why they didn´t just sniff my scent already. I felt it coming, faster with every second, forcing its way up my throat, and before I could take a hold on reality, I retched up whatever acid was in my stomach into the toilet. My throat burned, my skin stuck to my clothes and I felt like shit. Without warning, a cold hand pressed itself around my forehead; the other brushed my hair away from the mess. "Rose told me…" His voice was a gift against my clammy skin and I leaned further into him.

"Edward, take your shirt off," I ordered hoarsely, I could feel him stiffen behind me.

"You´re drunk Bella."

"No I´m not. You're as cold as ice and your body is my best friend right now, so take it off and hug me or I swear to god I will find away to tear that beautiful head of yours off of that god damn gorgeous body of yours!" My voice cracked once or twice, causing me to flinch. He looks skeptical, as I turned around to face him. I pouted and brought out the big puppy eyes. He let his head drop in defeat, taking off his shirt and flicking it aside. Alice passed by the door, stopped, looked directly in my eyes before winking and speeding away. _Pixie…!_

His chest was better than I imagined it, sculpted better than any, chiseled and toned. He even had those god damn bone-muscles things that guys have that… well make a bit of a V down to their pelvis. It´s the only way I can explain them and the send me a wee bit horny, especially on Edward. This dude would be the death of me. And when I turned around and he pressed himself against my back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I died and went to heaven. "Edwa-" My voice cut off and I went back over the toilet. It took ten minutes for nothing to be left in my stomach what so ever. What was left was acid and I was not letting that crap come up my throat. It was hurting enough.

"Ugh… Edward, let me just get a drink," I got up and walked over to the sink, stretching my neck and wounding it as so I could let most of the water drop into my mouth at least. After refreshing myself and sinking back down to the floor, Edward kneeled down in front of me. My drunken side brought my hand up and traced his more than well defined body. He shivered under my touched, but stayed mainly still, his eyes never leaving my face, scrutinizing my emotions that played out very well on my face. I started to lean closer and closer, he didn´t say a word, but his eyes stayed focused on my face. _What the fuck am I doing?_ My head screamed at me. I didn´t listen, _Stupid bitch, Stop! _After that I didn´t hear another real and sensible thought. I think I killed myself…

But, my hand stalked forward once more, stupid stupid hand, and stupid stupid mouth. It just wouldn´t say the right things! "Eddie…" I was now lying in his lap, my face looking up at him. He didn´t look appeased with his nickname, but drunk Bella wasn´t a listener right now. "I… I´m drunk!" I pointed towards myself and grinned like a kid on Christmas.

"I know," He smiled that crooked smile and set my insides all bubbly. His voice itself was an eargasm, you just couldn´t not want to jump this guy. "And tomorrow, unfortunately, will not be the best of days for you…" His chest rumbled under my hands and I giggled quietly.

"I´ll live," Without… the slightest or tiniest warning, my mouth found itself gently against a small amount of skin on his stomach. "Tasty," I grinned and licked that part of skin. He did taste nice, and when I say that don´t go all perverted on me, not unless something like that was to happen, and then you could let your minds free to think the dirty truth. But his skin tasted… like nothing I had tasted before, yet it was still yummy as hell. I was sick in the head, I had to be.

My tongue started to head upwards until it hit the crook of his neck. He was tense, like hundred year old statue type tense and still he said not one word. "Your skin tastes nice," I mumbled and I felt his chest vibrate my hands again as he chuckled lowly. With a soft movement, I pushed his back against the wall and sat on top of him, a leg on either side. Luckily the dress a loud this without major problems. He stared into my eyes, my eyes wide and hungry, his eyes however were a mix of unknowable emotions. I leaned in closer and closer, my nose touching the bridge of his.

"Bella, are you sure this isn´t the alcohol? I don´t want you to regret this tomorrow and never speak to me again."

"I´m sure. I´ve been wanting to do this since the day I first laid my eyes on you. I love Damon and now Max like brothers. I love you nothing like a brother. The dreams I´ve had with you are something you can never do to a brother without throwing up or going to jail," _TOO MUCH INFO!_ So now my mind decided to work again! A bit late, don´t you think? "I, Isabella O Connor, love you, Edward Masen Cullen. The alcohol has only made me finally say what I want to. Though I will probably regret this in the morning, rejection isn´t something my brain was thinking of when speaking, heck it should shut its self up! I really shouldn´t have said any of thi-" Ice and fire collided as he pulled my face forward and pressed his lips against mine. We moved our tongues like clockwork, a dance it seemed. His mouth trailed along my jaw and along my collarbone, his brows furrowed the whole time. I pulled away and stared intently at his face. "What´s wrong?" I breathed out, pulling his chin up and staring him in the eyes.

"Nothing," He replied softly, his breath bouncing off of my face.

"I don´t believe you," I glared at him, he gave in.

"Your blood… it´s just… wow. It´s strong and I could quite easily take it, but I can´t and I won´t because, my feelings for you have been, are and will ever be more than just a friend. Since the day Alice showed me you in her vision two years ago, I had waited for you. Then you came and it was… I had to refrain from pushing you up against the wall and pressing my mouth against yours, even though that would be against how I was brought up. I love you, my dear and have done for a long time now. When I saw you with that man earlier this evening… I felt horrible, I was… partly destroyed, but it was your choice and-"

"Okay, my choice is you and you can push me up against any wall any time, I will not object. However, my breath is back and I´m still drunk, which means all the emotional stuff can wait until Ima happy sober bunny!" I crashed my lips back on his, and made my way down to his neck, sucking and biting. His moans were soft and heavy and my victory giggle was hilarious. His jeans, I could tell, were now "magically" too tight as he was constantly ragging them around below me. "Don´t worry, let´s go down stairs." I pulled myself up, passed him his shirt somehow and pranced down the stairs, leaving him behind. My body flew to the sofa quickly, feeling dizzy again, but my mind was slightly off, black edges closing in on my sight. "Fluffy… bunnies…" I had a serious problem with bunnies that night, one that freaked me out slightly, but as always, my subconscious was a bitch and dragged me under.

The next morning…. Afternoon? Night time? I really hadn´t a clue when I woke up, just that the blinds were pulled closed, I was now in my room and a half naked Damon was laying next to me. Obviously I wasn´t expecting any of this, forcing myself to scream as soon as I saw him. Well, more like felt his arm around my own. His response was to pop an eye open before laying the rest of his body on top of me. "Silence!" He moaned into my shoulder blade.

"Too much drink, lover boy?" I laughed, pushing his own body up with my chest.

"Stop laughing, stop the chest vibrating… I´m too fragile for this." He yawned, not moving an inch.

"So you´ll be no use if I´m attacked right now, great," I laughed again, "And I bet that if I offered sex up on a plate to you, you´d probably say no… even though I was prepared to-"

"What did you just say?" His head was now up, his hair was messy and the perfect example of god damn sex hair.

"So now I exist! And nothing, my body is being saved for a little while longer, I doubt my family would be happy you "spoiled" me. Wow… that sounds really sad…"

"I´d never sleep with you anyway, I´ve had enough friends with benefits to realize at the end that the benefit ends up becoming a curse, especially when the said girl falls in love with you." I grinned and pushed him back over to the other side of the bed, jumping on top of him and playing with a stuck out strand of his hair.

"You had fun with Laurie?" I raised my eyebrows pathetically and bounced on his stomach just to annoy the hell out of him. I surprisingly was hangover free, a day I would treasure for the rest of my life.

He groaned some more. "Was that her name? Was I that drunk? Really? Ugh… next time save me, kay?" I feigned a contemplative face, however, they only thing rushing through my brain was humor.

"You left a broken heart behind you… in the films the girl normally goes all stalker like and tracks you down, then kidnapping and possibly raping you… I´ll help you next time, but only because you´re living under my roof and I don´t want no freaky psycho bitch at my door, okay?" He smiled up in gratitude.

"I know deep down you´re doing it for me, baby." I rolled my eyes. "So how was it with Max? And why the hell did you leave so early?" So many questions, so much dreadful time.

"Max is great, not my type though. He´s coming over next week, I think. I´ll have to ring him and ask when I said. Aaaaa-nd, the Cullen´s brought me home. Well Rose and Edward."

"Edward eh, that dude you have a mental crush on? Or is it the dude you´re in love with?" I smacked his chest and glared-pouted.

"_He_, is a great guy… we´re also… kind of… going out now…" I whispered the last part and Damon stiffened below me, and _not_ in the way you may think.

"Your dad won´t be happy, Bells. Are you sure? Isn´t it risky? Want me to get a background check done? Is he even your type?" I sighed and slouched over, my hair wafting his shoulders.

"Brian can go fuck himself. They want me to have a typical American life? Well this is a typical American life, the homework, the school, the high school boyfriend. This is what they wanted; if they create then I have no reason to speak to them again for cause of being hypocritical, selfish and judgmental. I´ve never been so sure in my life and it can be as risky as it wants to be, I´ve always liked danger. And _NO _background check at all, if you want your balls to stay put, got it? For your last question, I don´t have a type, I just know when I like someone more than a handshake or a hug. He´s slightly dangerous, but in the good way, he listens and is kind. He´s the type of guy I want and I now magically have him, so don´t ruin this for me, please. Not a lot of things have happened to me while I´ve been here that have made me smile, he is one of them. The whole Cullen family is one of them, Max is one of them, my grandfather is one of them, and you, my gorgeously hot lover are one of them. And if we can, I´d like to get those papers forged and legally be your sister for this time next year. We have time and by then school will be over and it will be time to travel a little. I don´t want to lose you, Damon." The edges of his eyes crinkled up as he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I´ll never leave you, honey. We´ll see about the papers in a few weeks. I´d have to talk to a few people, it´s quite time consuming and school is ending soon for you. Graduation will be up next, and seen as though you skipped prom to come to the race, I´m making you go to the graduation. And the dance your school is having at the end of your year is a definite a go to. Go with your boyfriend, I don´t care, just go. I´ve said go too many times now, and hopefully you will have got the idea" He smirked at me and turned the table, flipping me so as to leave me on my back and his body hovering over.

"Just, if you guys do it, be careful. I don´t want any accidents or… well whatever it is you kids do."

"SERIOUSLY? You´re the one that´s going to tell me about this crap having gotten laid last bloody night?"

"Someone has to, ignoring your dad isn´t helping you… I´ve bought some waffles the other day, come on." He grudgingly pulled his body off of the mattress, leaving where his breath bounced off cold.

We were in silence as he made the waffles, I observed during this time the way his jeans hung awkwardly off of him. I myself was still in the same clothes, just not as messed up. "I´m going for a shower after, kay? So no cutting in line or I´ll cut your balls of in your sleep."

"Wow, rather protective over hot water aren´t we?" He laughed and placed my plate of waffles and cream in front of me.

"I am when I´m grouchy, now silence, my head isn´t at its best." After we ate in silence I started towards the stairs when the doorbell sounded. I was about to turn when a voice flooded through and I froze.

"F.B.I, is anybody home?" Damon shot out of the kitchen and mouthed for me to go to the bathroom, lock the door and get in the shower. I tiptoed upstairs before he opened the door. When I locked the door and turned the shower on, my phone magically- somehow left there- appeared on the sink. I turned quickly to the hidden cams in the living room and plugged in my earphones. Yes, this bathroom seemed to have everything I needed, even spare clothes. I thought back when it clicked, _Alice_. Smart little pixie. The room started to steam up, but I could still hear perfectly. Advantage of having family from the F.B.I.

"Does a Bella O´ Conner live here?" Came a deep voice, ringing with authority.

"You must be mistaken. My uncle Charlie, chef police is at work. Only myself and him live here."

"Then who is in the shower?" The agent inquired.

"My girlfriend. We went to a party last night and ended up crashing here. Her name´s Ally Shaine and she lives in her flat in Seattle, but she´s actually from England. It makes it slightly harder for us to see us other, living in Seattle and all, but we manage." I wiped my phone down and saw a love-struck smile on his face, his eyes gleaming. He could act, that I was certain of.

"Do you mind if we could have a talk with her? Maybe she knows this Bella."

"Erm… sure, I´ll go see if she ready…" Damon started towards the bathroom when the agent followed. I suddenly got into gear and dove out of my clothes and straight into the shower, shivering at the heat.

A knock came at the door. "Baby, are you done? Somebody would like to see you." I groaned inwardly, but replied with the best British accent I could, and rather a convincing one at that.

"Almost done, love." I jumped back out of the shower, now drenched, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around myself. I was luckily free of makeup and my hair looked red in the strangely lit bathroom. Even my eyes had gone a shade lighter and looked more hazel. I messed my hair up to try and hide some features, mainly my cheekbones (Hey, superheroes aren´t recognized just by the fact that their cheekbones are covered, so it had to be true). I opened the door, showing my clothes chucked on the floor and- yes I would later kill the pixie- packets of condom´s resting on the sink.

"Hi! I´m Alley and you are?" At that point I would have flashed him if it got me out of troubles way, but it seemed that wasn´t necessary when he smiled brightly. He didn´t recognize me. He was tall and rather young, early thirties I´d say, with stubble and short black locks. His eyes were a dashing hazel. Again, why was I always surrounded with hot guys a lately?

"I´m agent Carter, nice to meet you." I stretched my hand and shook his, my other securely around my towel. "I´m sorry for disturbing your… shower," He blushed and looked at the floor.

"Oh it´s fine, I´ll probably end up back in there in a little while," I grinned at Damon, and he got the message, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, do you happen to know a Bella O´ Connor? She used to live around here, but they say she´s gone missing, maybe kidnapped. Can you help me on this?" His eyes widened puppy like and I smiled gently.

"I would love to, honestly. But I don´t spend much time around these parts and I´ve only been living in Seattle for a year now… I really am sorry I couldn´t help…" I pouted and looked towards my feet. Really, my back story was I was kidnapped? They really didn´t one anyone knowing?

"It´s fine, Miss Shaine. If you do hear anything though, contact this number. I should be going, thank you for your time and sorry if I´ve caused any trouble."

"No, no trouble at all, Mr. Connor. It´s been a pleasure!" He handed me a card with a number and headed back down stairs with Damon. Only thing that passed through my brain was… _Sweet Crap on a cracker…_

Damon followed him down and let him out, running back in the stairs as soon as he was out of site. Within a second of seeing him, his arms pulled me into an embrace and held quite hard. "That was close…" I mumbled, hugging him back. "Next time, though, leave the whole British thing out of it. My accent is as see through as water.

"I´ll do my best," He chuckled against my ear. "But I think you pulled it off perfectly." I smiled, but nudged him aside.

"Aha… whatever you say. Let me just get dressed." I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back before looking over my body. Water droplets clung to my skin as did my wet hair, I was standing in a towel for god´s sake, yet I wasn´t self-conscious in the least. My toes mastered their strength as I pulled my weight on top of them, to close the gap between us. Within a seconds passing, my tongue darted out and licked the length of his left cheek. He stared back shocked before suddenly picking me up by the waist and chucking me over his shoulder. He started running towards my room, with me screaming and giggling. A weird mixture, if you ask me. He plopped me down on my bed, hovering over dangerously close. My towel had somehow survived the attack. "I thought you were hung over?" I asked with a smirk.

"A lady like yourself has magically cured me, mam," He said in a southern accent, lowering his invisible hat.

"A lady, I´m damn sure I´m not, lover boy, or my mama would have my head for being dressed so exposing in front of a gentleman." I grinned up towards him, and I growled playfully. Yeah… don´t know where that came from.

"You're the ladiest of them all, dear. And you should think no less of yourself. Your mama, on the other hand, would never refuse such an offer of marriage from myself to a daughter like you."

"Oh, marriage? But aren´t we too young, my dear soul!" I giggled as he stood up straight, allowing me to sit up and re-secure the dear towel.

"So you do not accept my offer? Do you not love me with all your heart like you declared not so long ago?"

"I am just shocked, ´tis all. And my declarations are true as all, like yours said to me. And so I shall scream out to my mama and papa that we are to be wed! Oh, the lord, how happy they will be, my love! How happy! Before the time has passed I will be carrying your darling children and we will live on the family farm! Oh, kiss me! Kiss me and tell me you do not lie!" I reached my hand out towards him and he held it in one of his own.

"Wed we shall, and children we shall have, my baby. Though I need to ask your papa for his consentment and until such a time we cannot kiss in such a public place. Whatever would happen if your dear mama walked in on us in a passionate embrace? I dear say she would turn your fathers head to decline us being together. I give thy soft soul one chaste kiss on the cheek until the night we wed and now I go of to ask your dear papa!" He kissed me softly on the cheek before walking off dramatically out of the door. I pushed my back against the bed and started an all out laugh out loud session. He soon came bounding back in laughing himself. "After our little private show, I have to go to the supermarket. Be back in about ten, so be good." He kissed my forehead before running back out the door. When I heard the front door close, I got up and went straight downstairs. Yes, in the towel, but my favorite jeans were down there.

As soon as I had jumped the last step, the doorbell went again. Thinking it was Damon already, forgetting his keys or something; I ran and opened the door. Drops of water could be heard rolling off of my hair and hitting the ground in the clear silence. "I thought you were… sorry, erm… want to come in?" The Cullen family bar the parents stood outside of my house. Edward was clearly taking in the state I was in.

"Drink anybody?" I cleared my voice as they laughed at my stupid comment. I moved to the side and let them roll inside. Once they all seated themselves on the sofa, I excused my self, blushing a rather world-record type of red. The first thing my mind told me to do as I entered my room and closed the door was to dive face first onto my bed and groan. I really should look through the peep hole to see who rings the door more often. I'd save myself from a lot of moments like this.

Sense seemed to kick in quickly and I soon found myself in jeans and an over sized top of Damon's. My hair was... well it wasn't dripping any more.

Once I re-entered the living room, all eyes were on me. I stayed on my feet and leaned against the closest wall. Alice was the first to speak. "So... where should we begin? Oh, I know!" And of course, being the psychic pixie she was, she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked, ^^ <strong>_

_**I'll update as soon as I've finished the last two exams I have, cause of two failed classes... One of which the teacher failed all of my year, so technically, I didn't fail. I'm just sat around plotting out a plan to kill him painfully... :P**_

_**~Review please~...**_


End file.
